The Dishonored
by DaiyoGS
Summary: Tras la muerte de los padres de Issei, este abandonara todo lo que estuvo relacionado a su vida pasada, con él único objetivo de cobrar venganza contra aquella persona que buscara por mar y tierra, pero ¿el amor lograría declinar su venganza? La venganza en un sentimiento maldito el cual comprenderá el Hyoudou de la peor manera posible... [Pareja ÚNICA]
1. Prologo

**Simbología.**

 **-Algún día me bañare-. (Dialogo)**

 **-(¿Cómo uno consigue novia?)-. (Pensamientos)**

 **-[Mi marca…solo para hacerlo más interesante]-. (El forastero, Ddraig o cualquier otro ser similar)**

 **- _Aquí Chuck Norris, cambio-. (Conversaciones por artefacto)_**

* * *

 ** _Prologo: Buscando al deshonrado._**

 _Has pasado varios años, varios años en los que apenas y has logrado oír el nombre de aquel hombre_

 _Has sido su sombra, pero una sombra que suele caminar 3 pasos por detrás de su dueño_

 _¿Matarlo?_

 _Quieres matarlo pero hasta tú sabes que aún no tienes el poder para hacerlo_

 _Si miras para atrás podrás ver a las personas que has dejado o matado para poder cumplir tu venganza_

 _Si miras a tus lados podrás ver a aquellos que han permanecido contigo, aun sabiendo que la muerte camina de la mano contigo_

 _Si miras al frente desde tus ojos puedes verte a ti mismo asesinando a Nialls, pero desde otros ojos te ven a ti siendo asesinado por Nialls_

 _¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu destino?_

 _Si es cierto que en tus venas corre sangre del mismísimo Corvo Attano_

 _Sin embargo hasta que no me lo demuestres_

 _Para mi eres solo un mocoso en busca de un deshonrado._

* * *

- _Probando, probando, ¿esta cosa funciona?-._

 ** _Chiss…Chiss…_**

Un chicharreo resonó entre las sombras de aquella noche lluviosa, equipado en la oreja un joven vestido con una gabardina tan negra como la noche y unos detalles a juego de color rojo, dándole al joven un aspecto de "chico malo".

-Claro, seguro la lluvia te hace imaginar cosas-.

- _Escuchar supongo. ¿Estás listo?-._

-Sí, guíame antes de que pesque un resfriado y te lo pegue a ti por la noche-.

 _-Auch. Acabo de verle el doble sentido a eso ¿Sabes? Entra por la ventana que está al lado derecho del museo británico-._

El joven, castaño, tomo la capucha que incluía su gabardina y se la equipo dejando visible únicamente su boca y nariz.

-Je, esto será pan comido…-.

Estiro su mano e inmediatamente se teletransportó cierta distancia permitiéndole colgarse de una extremidad de la ventana para entrar y aterrizar en las lujosas cerámicas del museo.

-Enserio, ¿No podría haber sido asi de fácil verdad?-.

- _He hablado con unos contactos antes de la misión, pero igual mantén ojo a los alrededores-._

-A la orden-.

El encapuchado siguió su camino por las sombras del museo a modo de trote, mirando a cada lado en busca de su objetivo o cualquier peligro que pudiera poner en peligro la misión, un ejemplo, los guardias.

- _Alto-_

Él se detuvo.

- _De aquí en adelante tendrás que seguir a cuatro patas, si no quieres activar el sensor de movimiento claro-._

-Gracias, pero usare otros métodos-.

- _Vale, solo no gastes tanto el maná, no sabes cuándo podrías llegar a utilizarlo-._

-Lo tengo claro -.

El encapuchado estiro su mano izquierda y todo a su alrededor se tiño de un color azulado. Corriendo lo más rápido posible el joven llego al otro extremo del pasillo soltando un ligero suspiro, para volver a caminar y encontrarse dos caminos.

-¿Derecha o izquierda?-.

 _-Aguarda…ajam…toma el de la derecha, es el camino más largo pero ahí menos posibilidades de que te encuentres con un guardia-_

Haciendo caso al omiso de su guía tomo el camino de la derecha.

Durante el camino, el joven no pudo evitar observar las reliquias.

-Vaya, desearía poder sacarlas de allí para luego venderlas…-.

 _-Yo también, lástima que el presupuesto a penas nos alcanza para la lavandería…y estos comunicadores espía, están bien chulos-._

-Sigo preguntándome como es que con tantos contactos no puedes conseguir ni para el almuerzo-.

- _En estos tiempos los contactos no te "dan" dinero, solo "prestan", ¿Me entiendes no?-._

 _-_ Claro Ale-

 ** _¡Clack!_**

-¿Oíste eso?-.

 _-No suelo oír mucha cosas desde aquí ¿sabes?...-._

Sacando una pistola oculta en sus ropas, el encapuchado camino lentamente hacia un pasillo y asomando un ojo logro ver a un grupo de hombres detenidos frente a una gran puerta echa de hierro.

-¿Una caja fuerte? Tal parece los socios de Nialls si buscan cosas grandes-.

- _No te precipites, solo necesitas a Bill Hunter, lo que haya tras esa puerta no debe de interesarnos…bueno, me refiero a que no quiero a todo un estado en busca de nuestras cabezas-._

-Creo entender tu punto, será fácil y bonito-.

Usando **Ralentí** , habilidad la cual permite que el tiempo corra más lento, junto a **Guiño** , otra habilidad la cual permite a una persona teletransportarse cierta distancia, el encapuchado apareció junto atrás de aquellos hombres los cuales no eran guardias, disparo en total 5 balas de los 6 hombres.

Esperando, el tiempo volvió a correr a la normalidad y 5 de los 6 ya se encontraban desangrándose en el suelo con mitad de la cabeza volada.

El encapuchado dio un paso, acribillo el sexto contra la pared y le dio un buen golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire.

-¿Eres Bill cierto? Te reconocí por estar…en medio supongo…-.

-Tks…¡¿Qué quieres esco…?-. No termino causa de otro golpe.

-Cuida esa lengua que hay menores cerca...aunque a este menor le vale mierda, vamos al grano, dame el USB que robaron el 25 de marzo en la ciudad de Madrid en España-.

-¿Qué, como sabes tú eso…?-.

-¡Que me lo des joder!-. Grito acertando otro golpe -¿O quieres que te mate? Ándale que si me lo das seguirás con vida y follandote a la puta de tu esposa…sin ofender-.

-Vale, vale…-. Hablo sacando algo de su bolsillo para después entregarlo al encapuchado-Ese es el USB, ahora déjame ir…-.

-Claro, te podrás ir…-.

Bill se levantó cautelosamente, dio unos pasos alejándose del joven sin quitarle la vista de encima, hablo:

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Mejor te hubieras ido antes de hacer esa pregunta-. Murmuro quitándose la capucha dejando ver su mal cuidado cabello castaño-Considera que te deje ir 6 pasos…-.

En un instante el castaño reapareció frente al aterrado hombre el cual dejo este mundo con una bala incrustada en el cerebro.

-¡Disparos, por aquí!-.

-¡Vamos!-.

 _-¿Issei?-._

-Ajam…-.

E issei simplemente, desapareció.

* * *

Dos tazas de jugo de naranja chocaron entre sí, para luego ser absorbidos por las bocas sedientas de un castaño y un pelinaranja.

-¡Jajaja, hubieras visto el rostro que puso cuando le dispare! E-pi-co-.

-Je, siempre tan zángano Issei, mejor no grites tanto o despertaras a los propietarios, ¿No ves lo amables que fueron en dejarnos dormir en su ático por esta noche?-. Comento con burla.

-Lo siento Ale, pero sabes que con este USB por fin podremos encontrar a Nialls, por fin pagara por lo que me hizo hace 6 años-. Dijo con tanta emoción el castaño sin dejar de mirar la memoria USB conectada a una Notebook.

-Puff, claro amigo, en cuanto lo encontremos acabaras con él, luego de eso, compraremos una casa en Hawái y disfrutaremos de todas las chicas lindas de nuestro alrededor ¿Algo mejor?-.

-La verdad, Yo estaba pensando en volver a Chicago, a mi antigua casa, en cuanto todo haya terminado…y respecto a tus planes, ¡antes anda viendo donde conseguir tanto dinero!-. Rio Issei.

-Que va, no arruines mis ilusiones-.

-Jajaja-.

-Pero mira, el hackeo está completo-.

Issei y Ale se sentaron frente al Notebook, y este último comenzó a teclear las teclas mientras que el castaño miraba atento.

-Hmm…-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Averiguaste donde esta Nialls?-.

-Paciencia…-.

Pasaron unos minutos más, hasta que el ojinaranja dejara el teclado y soltara un suspiro pesado.

-¿Y?-.

-Bueno, según la información que acabas de conseguir Nialls sí estuvo aquí, en Londres, como también lo estuvo en España, México y Brasil-.

-Entonces no ha sido en vano, todos los viajes e idiomas aprendidos no han sido en vano-.

-Claro que no eso está claro, pero según el USB Nialls jamás estuvo tramando algo con todos esos viajes, sino que…hm…-.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Pues, ¡eso! Nialls solo ha estado viajando sin razón alguna…-.

-Vale, pero poco me interesa, ¿Dónde está ahora?-.

-Si la información del USB es confiable, ahora de be estar en Japón-.

-¿Japón? Joder, ha este paso terminaremos aprendiendo cada puto idioma del planeta-.

-Eso me preocupa…-. Murmuro con una nubecita negra sobre él.

-Pero bueno, tenemos tiempo para aprender el idioma. ¿Comenzamos mañana?-.

-Supongo…pero antes tendremos que conseguir un empleo para pagar el viaje, mierda, solo espero que esta vez no se te ocurra ser camarero, o mimo…-.

-Aja, por eso saque esto mientras estaba en el museo británico-. Dijo issei sacando de su bolsillo un anillo de oro puro con un diamante en el centro.

-Madre mía del señor…¡¿Issei como sacaste eso sin activar ninguna alarma?!-.

-La tenia uno de esos hombres guardada, supongo que si planeaban abrir esa caja fuerte una vitrina de vidrio no sería nada-. Contesto mientras se probaba el anillo en cada dedo.

-¡La puta madre! Con esto no solo podremos pagar los viajes a Japón, si no también los libros de japonés, clases, ¡un apartamento y hasta ropa interior nueva! ¡¿Sabes cuantos días llevo con los mismos bóxer puestos?!-.

-Supongo, yo llevo los mismos 3 semanas seguidas y sin bañarme-.

-¡Por eso mismo!...espera, ¿no te has bañado? ¿Ni cuando conseguimos alojo?-.

-A am…-. Negó.

-Cochino…-.

-Chúpalo-.

-Tú por zorra-.

-¿Ale…?-.

-¿Y ahora qué?-.

-No puedo…sacarme el anillo…-.

-…-.

-Iré al baño…-.

Bajando por la escalera, a los pocos pasos issei ya se encontraba dentro del baño echándose jabón liquido en el dedo índice para poco a poco lograr sacarse el anillo de oro, de paso el castaño aprovecho para lavarse la cara y peinarse un poco.

Mientras issei lavaba sus manos, ignorando el cerrar la llave observo la marca en el dorsal de su mano. Recordando como recibió…tal poder.

 _"Mi marca…solo para hacerlo más interesante"_

De repente, un sentimiento de ansiedad comenzó a adueñarse de issei, activando **mirada del vacío** issei logro ver algo dentro de la ducha: Una runa.

Sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Asi que esta es mi recompensa? Perfecto, te veré en mis sueños…-.

* * *

 **Habilidades actuales de issei:**

 **-Guiño: Habilidad que te permite teletransportarte a lugares cercanos.**

 **-Ralentí: Habilidad que te permite ralentizar el tiempo.**

 **-Mirada del vacío: Habilidad que te permite localizar runas.**

* * *

 **INFORMACIÓN DEL AUTOR.**

 **Hola lectores del mundo del fanfic, como verán esta es mi primera historia y de aquí abajo dejare mis palabras para quienes quieran saber más sobre mi forma de escribir y…esas cosas.**

 **1°: puedes dejar tu comentario con toda confianza en los "Reviews", ya sea positivo o negativo. Me asegurare de que sus Reviews siempre sean contestados, aunque comenten (literalmente) una palabra.**

 **2°: Este como pueden ver es un Crossover entre el conocido anime/novela high school dxd y el videojuego Dishonored, si vienes por el anime, no importa si no has jugado el juego lee a gusto que yo me encargare de explicarte las cosas que no entiendas solo porque no has jugado el juego, bueno, mientras avanza la historia.**

 **3°: No aseguro una rápida publicación, tengo escuela y no puedo descuidarla, asi que me molestare en escribir únicamente los fines de semana o días libres, y obviamente, capítulos más largos que este.**

 **4°: Sobre la pareja (Pareja UNICA), una de las cosas que más quieres los fans en una historia (hasta yo), sobre eso, ya tengo una pareja elegida para issei, y antes de que comiences a adivinar, no es Rias asi que puedes descontarla de tu lista. Obviamente la pareja de issei es parte del anime.**

 **5°: La historia de issei…bueno eso se irá viendo mientras avance la historia, asi como obtuvo sus poderes y como ha llegado hasta donde está ahora.**

 **6°: Como pueden ver más arriba, por cada aparición de alguna habilidad de issei la iré agregando a la lista, asi que si no conoces muy bien Dishonored échale un ojo.**

 **7°: Escribí este prologo como 700 veces y por cada vez que según yo salía malo lo borraba, hasta que me aburrí y me decidí por este, espero que te guste o me mato :c**

 **8°: Aun no me termino las novelas, apenas y voy por la séptima, y sí, me leí del 1 al 7.**

 **9°: El principal objetivo del issei de esta historia será la venganza, pero eso no significa que se vuelva un emo que odie todo y eso como lo es sasuke en "naruto". Tomen a issei como un personaje con los objetivos de sasuke pero con la actitud de naruto.**

 **Sé que muchas personas aquí solo leen el capítulo y luego se van, pero si has llegado hasta aquí y te has molestado en leer todo lo anterior te doy un gracias de corazón.**

 **ADIOS AL MUNDO VIRTUAL Y VUELVO A LA REALIDAD.**


	2. Capitulo 1: El camino

**Simbología.**

 **-Algún día me bañare-. (Dialogo)**

 **-(¿Cómo uno consigue novia?)-. (Pensamientos)**

 **-[Mi marca…solo para hacerlo más interesante]-. (El forastero, Ddraig o cualquier otro ser similar)**

 **-{** _ **Aquí Chuck Norris, cambio}-. (Conversaciones por artefacto)**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: El camino.**_

Había pasado poco más de medio año desde que issei y Aleix habían comenzado a practicar el idioma de Japón, gracias a el anillo que saqueo issei lograron comprar todo lo necesario para el viaje, aparte de libros y clases de japonés, compraron un nuevo notebook gamer con una batería más duradera, programas de hackeo y claro, siendo un notebook gamer los mejores juegos online para…entretenerse un poco.

Pero lo anterior mencionado no fue lo único que consiguieron gracias al anillo, si no pasas los últimos meses en un hotel de lujo en donde issei por fin logro darse un "baño digno".

Y por supuesto la ropa interior, eso no se olvida.

Pero con tales gastos, ambos estaban nuevamente en la calle sobreviviendo como mendigos, al menos antes de gastarse todo compraron los boletos para Japón.

-¡Por fin iremos a Japón! ¡No aguantaba más aprender este idioma imposible de mierda!- Grito el castaño jalándose los pelos en medio de la calle mientras la gente alrededor lo veía rarito.

-Mírale el lado positivo, para la próxima trabajemos como traductores para los turistas, ¿no está mal eh?-

-Pues si quieres traducir palabras de amor de dos enamorados los cuales no hablan el mismo idioma, bien por ti-

-¿Porque dos enamorados no hablarían el mismo idioma? Eso es estúpido-.

-¿Entonces contratos mafiosos?-

-Podríamos sacarle provecho-

-Dejemos el tema-

Issei suspiro.

-Al menos…- Hablo Aleix -…hubiéramos ahorrado algo de dinero para el taxi…mis piecitos duelen…-

Ambos chicos caminaban por las calles de Londres hacia el aeropuerto.

Issei vestía como siempre, con su gabardina negra, botas y pistola Walther P99 escondida por debajo de su ropa.

Mientras Aleix vestía de manera más casual, como él no era la mano de obra en la hora de la acción no necesitaba vestir de una manera bastante rara para el siglo XXI. Pantalones negros, camisa azul manga larga y zapatillas grises junto a una mochila blanca equipada en su espalda en donde guardaba el notebook y sus componentes.

-Creo que a las 3, aún tenemos tiempo-

-Fiuu…-

-¿Acaso creías que me olvidaría de la hora?-

-Quien sabe-

-Hmp-

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminata, llegaron al aeropuerto.

-Ejem…- Tosió falsamente el castaño apoyándose en el mostrador –Buenos días señorita-

-Buenos días, ¿Algún vuelo pendiente?-

-Claro, a Japón-

-¿Boletos?-

-Aquí- Dijo issei entregando los boletos.

La mujer comenzó a presionar teclas en el computador frente a ella mientras el castaño silbaba con algo de aburrimiento.

-Bien, tome esta boleta y…sus asientos pendientes son el 12 y 13b-

-Eh disculpe la interrupción, ¿esos asientos tienen ventanas?-

-Hm, no-

-La verdad quisiera un asiento junto a la ventana, si no hay ningún problema claro- Dijo issei con cortesía, fingida claro.

-No, todos los asientos junto a la ventana están reservados, ¡siguiente!-

-Zorra- Murmuro issei ya caminando hacia Aleix que se encontraba tomando un refresco -¿De dónde sacaste esa soda?-

-La compre- Dijo dándole pequeños sorbos a su soda.

-¿Para mí?-

-Issei, ya sabes, el presupuesto no alcanza…-

-Pero la bondad si, presta-

Issei le quito la soda al pelinaranja y de un sorbo se bebió todo lo que quedaba.

-¡Ey!-

-No te quejes que tenía sed-

-Ja, ja, ja…para la próxima cómprate tú la tuya-

-Deja de quejarte y vámonos al avión que se nos va, intente conseguir asiento junto a la ventana pero esa tipa me dijo que ya todos estaban reservados, ¡y lo dijo con tanta arrogancia que estaba por pegarlo en tiro entre ceja y ceja!-

-Que zorra-

-¡Eso!-

* * *

Mientras, más adelante, dos hombres vestidos con una gabardina negra y lentes oscuros subían al avión ignorando cualquier mirado curiosa que se fijara en ellos, uno de ellos cargando un maletín negro tomaron dos asientos situados en la fila del lado izquierdo del avión.

-Cof…Cof…- Tosió uno de ellos.

-No llames tanto la atención, ya es suficiente con esta ropa tan anticuada-

-Cof…lo siento, creo que la lluvia de ayer me ha enfermado un poco-

-Solo hazme caso-

Sin decir una palabra más, el primer hombre se colocó su capucha y cerró los ojos tras los lentes listo para echarse una siesta durante el viaje a Japón, mientras el segundo a su lado solo se limitaba a mirar a sus alrededores aburrido mientras jugaba con su lengua.

-…Y entonces paso, la kata de mierda flasheo en medio de todo el team y con su ulti se hizo una penta tan jodida que hasta siendo una pinshi poppy me deleteo-

-Qué asco de daño mágico-

-¡Pero lo que más asco da es que nuestro puto mid al minuto 20 iba 3/12 joder!-

-¡Eso si es asqueroso!-

Pasando de largo, el segundo hombre de negro se quedó viendo a los dos chicos que acababan de pasar.

-Eh, compañero, que aquel chico de allí me ha resultado sospechoso con esa ropa- Susurro para asegurarse de que el hombre a su lado fuera el único que lo escuchara.

-Por favor, son solo unos mocosos, hazme un favor y mejor déjame dormir- Reclamo y ordeno sin abrir ninguno de sus ojos.

-Hm, vale…- Se dijo no muy convencido.

Mientras, unos asientos más adelante tanto issei como Aleix tenían una charla común entre ellos dos, hablando de la vida sin preocuparse mucho de lo que se encontraba a sus alrededores.

-¿Supiste que posiblemente para el halo 6 ya no haya más jefe maestro?-

-¿Qué? ¡Ale eso no puede ser verdad!-

-También pensaba lo mismo, pero viéndolo de cierta manera con halo 5 solo están dando a entender que al jefe le queda poco tiempo en acción-

-¡Puta madre…!-

Ambos siguieron charlando, hasta que los avisos de que cada pasajero debía sentarse en su respectivo puesto se hicieron presente, el avión finalmente voló y el viaje a Japón por fin había iniciado. Issei y Ale cortaron su charla al ver como una azafata se les había quedado mirando parada al lado de sus asientos, más exactamente del lado del castaño.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto issei curioso.

-No, es solo que me preguntaba si ustedes también quisiera un refresco como su amigo de atrás-

Ambos chicos parpadearon confundidos.

-¿Amigo? ¿Ale veníamos con alguien más?-

-No que yo recuerde, aunque no ha de ser nada-

Curioso con un poco de esfuerzo el castaño giro su vista, y de ahí logro ver a esos dos hombres sentados unos asientos por detrás de ellos, por el lado de la ventana. El castaño entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Se dirigió hacia la azafata y le dijo:

-Debe de haber sido una coincidencia, pero igual desearía un jugo de fruta-

-Claro, enseguida se lo traigo-

-¡Espere! ¿De casualidad este avión tiene internet?- Pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Claro, la contraseña se encuentra delante de cada pasajero, en ese papelito pegado en la parte trasera del asiento-

-Bah, no lo había visto. Gracias-

-Si necesitan algo más no duden en avisarme-

En cuanto se fue, Ale saco el notebook.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Supongo que practicare un poco más el japonés, aun no domino del todo la pronunciación. Por suerte tiene la batería llena-

Issei asintió, sin dejar de dar leves miradas hacia atrás nerviosamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Aleix al notar nervioso al castaño.

-¿Eh? No, nada…es solo, que…hm, iré al baño…-

Sin esperar respuesta de su amigo, el castaño se levantó de su asiento y camino lentamente entre los demás asientos de los pasajeros, en cuanto paso por el lado de esos hombres issei pego una leve patada al tobillo de quien aun permanecía despierto, con un leve quejido este miro a issei y este solo le señalo con la mirada el baño.

-¿Quién se cree este crio?- Refunfuño molesto mientras seguía por detrás al castaño.

En cuanto ambos llegaron al baño, issei abrió la puerta y en cuanto el hombre llego por detrás, este lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo hacia el baño, y al instante cerró la puerta quedándose ambos encerrados.

Sin darse cuenta el azafate la cual traía un jugo de frutas en la mano vio todo eso con un intenso sonrojo.

-Vaya, bastante joven y ya es…ese tipo de hombre…-

Por dentro, las cosas no estaban muy bonitas que digamos, el castaño daba innumerables golpes a la cara de su compañero de baño, en modo de contrataque este se liberó desapareciendo de la vista del castaño y reapareciendo por su espalda con un cuchillo en mano, pero hábilmente issei se lo quito y de una estocada le rajo el cuello.

-Tks…te recomiendo no usar un poder que no puedas manejar- Issei chasqueo la lengua al ver sus manos llenas de sangre.

Por suerte su ropa era negra, asi la sangre se camuflaría y no tendría que pasar el resto del viaje metido en el baño.

Después de lavarse las manos y limpiar un poco el suelo para que la sangre no se escabulla por debajo de la puerta, issei salió como si nada hubiera sucedido, claro, sin antes de colocar un cartel que decía "en reparación", por suerte habían dos baños, si no el castaño estaría bien jodido.

-Es una buena vista ¿no es asi?-

Dijo issei mientras tomaba asiento justo al lado de uno de los hombres de negro, gruño al ver cómo había sido ignorado.

-Ejem…-

Finalmente, con notable molestia el hombre miro al castaño a los ojos.

-Buen día chico, por si no lo sabias ese asiento está ocupado- Informo de manera despreocupada pero a la vez molesta.

-No lo creo, alguien que jamás podrá levantarse no creo que vuelva a usar un asiento en su vida- Murmuro el castaño con una sonrisa infantil.

-¿Cómo has dicho…?-

El hombre callo al sentir la fría punta de una pistola haciendo presión en su abdomen derecho. Hyoudou ladeo la cabeza divertido, pero al instante cambio a un semblante serio.

-Bien, dime qué hacen los hombres de Nialls volando por los cielos en este momento- pregunto amenazador y con la voz lo suficientemente baja para que nadie más que su acompañante lo escuchara.

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres?-

-Eh, eh, que aquí yo soy quien hace las preguntas. Responde si no quieres una bala en tu cuerpo en pleno vuelo sin ningún doctor el cual pueda atenderte-

El hombre lo miro unos segundo para luego sonreír.

-No dispararas, no en un lugar como este-

El castaño se le quedo viendo unos segundos, para luego soltar una leve risita.

-Tienes razón, no lo hare, pero eso no significa que después de bajarte de este avión quedes ileso-

-Lo mismo puedo decir-

-Tú no sabes quién soy yo…-

-Y por eso mismo no tendré resentimiento al matarte-

Issei volvió a gruñir. Este tipo se la estaba jugando apropósito.

-Solo dime la puta localización de Nialls- Volvió a insistir, esta vez sin apuntarle con un arma.

-Para preguntar por él no debes ser cualquier persona, ¿Quién eres?-

-solo soy un pasajero en un avión con intenciones de darle una visita a tu jefecito, ¿algún problema?-

-Demasiados. Para empezar estas armado, y hace tan solo unos segundos estuviste apuntándome, y a saber quién lo que le hiciste a mi compañero-

-Ha pasado a mejor vida, eso te lo aseguro-

-No lo dudo, jamás me cayó bien asi que no siento pesar-

-Que desgraciado eres. ¿Volvemos al tema?-

-Claro, pero te aviso que no importa que hagas jamás hablare, soy un hombre totalmente leal a mi orden-

Issei trago saliva, nervioso, él siempre lograba intimidar a sus víctimas, ponerlos de rodillas y lograr que suplicaran por sus vidas, pero con los hombres de su mayor enemigo era diferente, jamás había podido romper la lealtad de uno, ninguno de ellos.

-Entonces aquí no hago más que perder mi tiempo. Que tengas buen viaje- Dijo con algo de molestia mientras volvía a su asiento junto a Aleix.

Soltó un suspiro mientras trataba de relajarse, sobre aquel tipo no habría que preocuparse puesto que el castaño ya sabía cómo eliminarlo sin que nadie pueda verlo en el acto. Asesinato fácil.

Solo esperaba que nadie entrara al primer baño, pensar en eso causo que un sudor frio recorriera su cien, tal vez no debió apresurarse tanto en eliminar a uno de esos tipos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Aleix al ver a issei algo nervioso. Otra vez.

-No, no pasa nada, es solo algún imbécil vomito en el baño y…era…asqueroso- Mintió el castaño con una media sonrisa.

-Sabes que no te creo nada, pero haya tu- Dijo para luego volver a sus cosas en el notebook.

El castaño solo rodo los ojos para luego cerrarlos y echarse a dormir, claro que sin bajar la guardia.

* * *

 _Issei abrió los ojos lentamente, se levantó igual de lento solo para ver que se encontraba en el avión completamente solo. Algunos objetos levitaban a su alrededor y otros se mantenían quietos en el suelo, miro por las ventanas pero solo podía ver el cielo azul contaminado por una intensa niebla azulada y gris._

 _Soltando un ligero suspiro camino entre los asientos del avión y al llegar a la salida, abrió la puerta topándose con aquel ambiente, y el avión flotando en aquel extraño espacio lleno de pequeñas islas flotantes._

 _Dando un salto issei cayó sobre una de esas islas, y de salto en salto comenzó a trasladarse en cada una de ellas hasta llegar a una en especificó. Se detuvo, y frente a una especie de altar encontró una de las tantas piezas que aumentaban su poder día a día._

 _-Otra runa- Susurro el castaño tomándola entre sus manos y observándola detenidamente._

 _-Espero que te guste mi regalo-_

 _Una voz misteriosa hizo que issei diera una media vuelta para ver a aquel "hombre" flotante, de piel pálida, cabello y ojos negros, observándolo con los brazos cruzados._

 _-¿A qué se deben tantos regalos? Es extraño recibir uno solo por echarme a dormir-_

 _-No te extrañes, mi querido issei. Un regalo a cambio del largo camino que has recorrido, ¿ha valido la pena? Claro que sí, ha valido la pena. Dime, ¿Piensas seguir a Nialls aunque con el paso de los años tu cabello se torne blanco?-_

 _-No, no porque antes de eso Nialls ya estará muerto. Puedo asegurarlo-_

 _-No te confíes, ni asegures, Nialls no es alguien a quien debas tomar a la ligera, no debes subestimarlo y mucho menos enfrentarlo, al menos no aun-_

 _-¿Por qué no? ¡Soy más fuerte, más que antes, puede enfrentar a Nialls, puedo matarlo!-_

 _-No, aun no puedes, aún quedan obstáculos antes de Nialls, hombres aún más fuertes que tú, pero más débiles que Nialls, si logras vencerlos a ellos, entonces puedes considerarte digno de enfrentarlo-_

 _-¿Y quiénes son?-_

 _-Eso lo sabrás durante el camino, pero te contare un secreto, la batalla final está a menos de un año, pero no puedo asegurarte que tú seas el vencedor-_

 _Dicho eso todo comenzó a borrarse de la vista del castaño, dándole paso al despertar._

-Eh, ¡eh issei!-

Issei abrió sus ojos viendo como Aleix se encontraba frente a él de pie con la mochila en su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto l castaño tallándose los ojos.

-Vaya cuanto has dormido amigo, ya estamos en Japón, hemos aterrizado hace unos minutos-

-¿Cómo, tan rápido?- Pregunto issei levantándose algo sorprendido.

-Es por eso que te lo digo, deberías de acostarte más temprano, no me imagino ni hubieras venido solo, dormiste más de 18 horas ¡joder!-

-¿Y porque no me despertaste? ¡Podría estar muerto y ni te dabas cuenta!-

-Lo siento hermano pero es que parecías tener un buen sueño, además respirabas-

Issei bufo, luego recordó aquel hombre que aún seguía vivo. Busco con su mirada su asiento y se dio cuenta que el ya no estaba. Había escapado.

-(Al menos no intento matarme mientras dormía, pero ahora Nialls sabrá que me encuentro aquí. mierda)-

-¿Eh issei? Pareces pensativo- Sacudió su mano frente al rostro del castaño.

-Nah, solo pensaba, Japón, otra "aventura"…-

-Bueno, pues si quieres una aventura antes hay que salir de aquí, hablando en japonés claro, anda vamos que la azafata nos mira raro-

-Jeje…si, mejor vámonos antes de que alguien mire el baño- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Qué acaso hay algo en el baño?- Pregunto siguiéndolo.

-Te lo contare después, por ahora... es mejor irnos-

Entre una gran multitud, un hombre destacado vestido con una gabardina negra y gafas de sol, miraba hacia todas las direcciones para ver si alguien lo venía siguiendo, al no ver nada, se adentró en un callejón oscuro en el cual después de unos pocos segundos caminando llego a una especie de fábrica abandonada.

Se sacó los lentes y los guardo en su bolsillo mientras parecía esperar a alguien. A los pocos minutos, de la nada tres hombres aparecieron frente a él, los tres vestidos con gabardinas negras idénticas a aquel hombre que anteriormente estuvo en el mismo habían que el castaño, con la diferencia de que unas largas capuchas cubrían sus rostros.

-Han tardado, ¿A qué se debe?- Pregunto el único hombre sin capucha.

Uno de los tres recién llegados, pareciendo ser el líder puesto que la única diferencia en su gabardina en la de los otros es que este tiene el signo de una ballena de color amarillo decorada en su espalda. Este dio unos pasos adelante, dando señal de que con él tendría que hablar.

-Tú no eres quien hace las preguntas aquí, Williams- Ordeno con voz autoritaria el encapuchado nombrando al sin capucha únicamente por el apellido.

-Lo siento-

-No te disculpes, ¿has traído el USB?-

-B-bueno, no la verdad, fui a reunirme con los contactos de los que me hablaste pero…-

-No es necesario más palabras- Dijo con molestia en su voz el encapuchado -¿Sabes siquiera que contenía el USB?- Vocifero esta vez, provocando que Williams sintiera más miedo ante la persona frente a él.

-N-no…¡Puedo recuperarlo, si me dais otra oportunidad!-

-Esa es la cosa querido Williams, desde que perdiste ese USB en España, varios datos de nuestra organización han caído en manos de muchos de nuestros rivales, entre ellos el FBI y otras personas indeseables, cuando por fin lo recuperamos, ¡Tu! Solo tenías que ir a Londres, recogerlo y volver con él, solo eso, ¡era pan comido!-

-A-ah…- Williams trataba de pronunciar una sola palabra, pero esta vez le era imposible, más al ver que el enojo de su superior comenzaba a recalcar aquella marca que brillaba en su mano izquierda.

-¿Pero sabes qué? Ahora por tu culpa no solo pones en riego la existencia de nuestra organización, sino también la del propio Nialls, ¿sabes lo que te haría al enterarse que has perdido el USB? Pues imagínatelo…¿Y tu compañero, el novato donde esta?-

-E-e-el…-

-¿Sabes? Mejor no digas nada, no necesitamos oír palabras de un inútil como tu…- Tras decir eso desenfundo una pistola y de un simple disparo entre ceja y ceja Williams cayó muerto.

Este se dio vuelta para encarar a sus otros dos acompañantes.

-¿No fue por perder el USB la verdadera razón por la que lo mato verdad?- Pregunto uno de ellos.

-La verdad no, le pasa por inútil, no necesitamos a asesinos oxidados en la organización. De todas formas Nialls ya está esperando desde hace varios años a que aquel mocoso aparezca para intentar matarlo…-

* * *

-Vaya cuanta gente por dios- Se quejó issei mientras evitaba unos cuantos empujones mientras caminaba por las calles del gran país de Japón.

-No te sorprendas, estamos en pleno centro en un fin de semana, en cualquier lugar es asi- Respondió el pelinaranja mientras se sentaba en una banca con issei a su lado.

-Bueno, claro, pero mira que culito…- Murmuro issei mientras miraba la parte trasera de una japonesa por arriba de los 20 años pasar por enfrente. Aleix le dio una palmada en la nuca sacándolo del trance.

-Depravado-

-No jodas brother…-

Issei y compañía comenzaron a hablar cosas lo suficientemente necesarias para vivir en Japón durante un tiempo, obviamente ya hablaban japonés, incluso entre ellos para asi no perder la práctica del idioma.

Aunque issei aún seguía pronunciando una que otra palabra en inglés, solo por la costumbre.

-Bien, entonces…¿Dónde nos quedaremos?-

-Un momento- Dijo Aleix mientras tecleaba en el notebook, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Bueno, es que…creo que olvide el pendrive que da el internet en el avión…-

-…-

-…Y lo peor es que la semana pasada con los ahorros había pagado el internet del mes…-

-¡Serás desgraciado, no sabes las putas que podríamos haber pagado con eso!-

-¡Lo siento pero es que sabes que…solo se me olvido ¿si?!-

-Ash, sorry…pero sabes que apenas y tenemos dinero para el pan del día-

-Je, jeje…-

-Bueno, ¿al menos sabes en que parte de Japón estamos?-

-…-

-Desgraciado…-

-¡Pero tú también podrías…!-

-¡Lalala, no te escucho, lalala!-

-¡Que te jodan!-

* * *

 **Habilidades actuales de issei:**

 **-Guiño: Habilidad que te permite teletransportarte a lugares cercanos.**

 **-Ralentí: Habilidad que te permite ralentizar el tiempo.**

 **-Mirada del vacío: Habilidad que te permite localizar runas.**

* * *

 **Nota del autor.**

 **Bueno la verdad este no fue un capitulo exactamente muy interesante, puesto que quería concentrarme un poco en como el protagonista y su acompañante llegan a el lugar en donde la mayoría de la trama se desarrollara y posiblemente el final.**

 **Pero les prometo que en el próximo capítulo ya habrá más "trama" y por supuesto, un personaje oficial de high school dxd sin contar a issei claro. Posiblemente con el grupo Gremory.**

 **Ah, y ya que estamos, ya tengo decidido quien será la pareja oficial de issei, aunque no se los diré aun puesto que prefiero que se revele mediante la historia.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _ **redbleik:**_ **Gracias por tu opinión, como también ser el primer comentario de esta historia. Saludos.**

 _ **TRYNDAMER95:**_ **¡Por supuesto que es un juegazo! Lástima que no lo hayas terminado, yo ya voy por el dos, de todas formas agradezco tu comentario y gracias por la suerte.**

 _ **WarRedMachine20:**_ **Pues la verdad no soy una persona exactamente humorística, pero gracias.**

 **ADIOS AL MUNDO VIRTUAL Y VUELVO A LA REALIDAD.**


	3. Capitulo 2: El deshonrado

**Simbología.**

 **-Algún día me bañare-. (Dialogo)**

 **-(¿Cómo uno consigue novia?)-. (Pensamientos)**

 **-[Mi marca…solo para hacerlo más interesante]-. (El forastero, Ddraig o cualquier otro ser similar)**

 **-{** ** _Aquí Chuck Norris, cambio}-. (Conversaciones por artefacto)_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2: El deshonrado._**

Dentro de una gran sala apenas siendo iluminada por una lámpara de luz blanca y algunas ventanas las cuales apenas dejaban entrar algo de luz solar causa de que estas estaban tapadas con varios tablones de madera, bueno, dentro de esta sala alrededor de una gran mesa redonda cierto grupo de hombres se encontraban discutiendo sobre cierto asunto que involucraban el futuro de toda su orden.

-¡…Se comporta como un crío como un niño, no toma enserio las misiones, actúa como quiere y ni siquiera es capaz de respetar a los sub-jefes de su propia organización!- Exclamo enojado un hombre robusto como musculoso.

-Y estos viajes. ¿Por qué se la pasa yendo de ciudad en ciudad, país en país cada tantos meses?- Tomo palabra esta vez un hombre delgado y cierto tono de palidez.

-No me importa si está obsesionado con visitar países solo por entretención, el problema de estas rápidas translaciones es que cuesta movilizar a nuestros hombres y recursos asi de rápido, algunos socios de España y Brasil ya están perdiendo la confianza en nosotros y si perdemos su apoyo, perdemos sus territorios. Eso es muy perjudicial para la orden, no solo es temas de territorios, si no en la desinformación, alguna organización rival podría tomar control y realizar ataques sin siquiera darnos cuenta- Informo con seriedad otro de los tantos hombres.

Si habría de contar un total, serian aproximadamente alrededor de una decena.

-Debemos hacer algo, no solo con Nialls, si no con los territorios en peligro-

-¿Qué propones?-

-Primero, sacar a Nialls del trono-

-¿Y cómo harás eso? Según las tradiciones el más fuerte de nosotros puede estar al mando, cuesta admitirlo pero ninguno de nosotros podría siquiera darle pelea-

-No descontemos que si lo traicionamos perderemos el poder que se nos está otorgando-

-Creo que con estas palabras no duraremos mucho con este-

-Nialls tiene el apoyo de todos los asesinos de la orden, no llegaríamos muy lejos-

Las discusiones, sugerencias y debates aún seguían activas hasta que de un solo golpe e intenso ruido llamo la atención de todos, entrando de allí un joven de no más de 20 años, cabello rubio y ojos grises entro con una expresión de seriedad, tomo asiento con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la mesa mientras era observado por todos.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunte este arqueando una ceja incomodo por las miradas.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?- Pregunto uno de los sub-jefes.

-Lo suficiente para saber que quieren para el futuro de la orden- Dijo este con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sak, no es lo…- Trato de explicar uno de los sub-jefes.

-¡Espera!- Intervino otro -¿Sak, estas conforme con el mandato de Nialls?-

El rubio mantuvo una mirada curiosa mientras observaba con la barbilla en alto a sus "aliados".

-Se a lo que quieren llegar, pero también sé que solo me usaran ya que soy el único capaz en no perder la marca del forastero, me ven como un objeto para sacar a Nialls del camino- Dijo este mirando el techo simulando desinterés –Sin embargo aceptare, puesto que cuando se más fuerte que Nialls el líder de la orden seré yo, espero que eso les quede claro, ¿esta-claro?- Termino de decir mientras sus ojos eran orbes intimidantes, causando que los otros asintieran ante el miedo.

Pues aquel en frente de si era un hombre el cual portaba aquella extraña marca que otorgaba poderes sobrenaturales al ser humano. Únicamente al ser humano.

Sak, mano derecha del líder Nialls dio una apenas notable sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, pero los abrió al instante al detectar aquella presencia.

-¿Han estado de junta sin mí? Mooo~ que malos son…-

De un instante a otro, por medio de la teletransportación un hombre sobrepasando los 30 años, cabello blanco y ojos dorados se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa circular, dando frente a los ojos del rubio.

Todos estaban nerviosos, hasta el antes confiado rubio aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, pero nada era un secreto para el peliblanco del frente.

Este dio un bostezo para luego tomar palabra.

-¿Y bien chicos de que han estado hablando? Estuve dando u paseo por Japón y no sé si han visto, pero el helado de aquí es tan ¡Delicioso!-

El hombre robusto de antes hizo una mueca de molestia ante la actitud de su líder.

-Espero que no estén molestos, para la próxima les traeré unos conos, tal vez, quien sabe, ¿se me olvidara? Jajaja levanten esas caras o es que ya les cayó la depresión- Dijo con gracia.

-Nialls- Hablo el rubio –Supongo que acabas de llegar, ¿cierto?-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Acaso….oh, bueno si van a charlar sobre mi fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa no lo hagan en la sala de reuniones, estaría la sorpresa arruinada, ¿ah que no?- Dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos.

-Claro, como digas…queríamos saber a qué se deben estos viajes que has estado teniendo estos últimos 7 años, ya no eres el mismo de antes, antes tomabas tu trabajo en serio, ahora solo pareces un crio queriendo ir con su mama hacia cualquier parte para entretenerte-

El peliblanco hizo una mueca de molestia, para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Es que te molesta que cumpla mis mayores sueños de conocer el mundo antes de morir?-

-¿Qué? Pero si tienes tan solo 34 años, tienes más años por delante para cumplir esos estúpidos sueños- Gruño el rubio con algo de enojo evidentemente notable.

-Eso es algo que tú no entenderías…- Murmuro para sí mismo, de forma sombría, Nialls para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-¿Ah? ¡Cómo no! Cambiemos el tema, ¿les gusta el nuevo nombre y logo que he hecho a la organización? Esta chido ¿a qué no? Lo he sacado de una vieja orden de asesinos que existió hace años atrás-

-Nialls, siempre has sido infantil, pero representar a una ballena, ¿enserio?- Hablo esta vez uno de los sub-jefes tantos.

-Créeme que el símbolo de la ballena en una nación fue temido en gran cantidad años atrás-

-Nialls deja de decir estupideces…-

-¡Ya!- Grito cabreado el peliblanco dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa –Si no os habéis dado cuenta, el jefe aquí soy yo, no solo por autoridad, si no por poder, si alguien quiere mi puesto pues que venga aquí y pelee, venga, ¿nadie?- Ánimo este mientras se levantaba con unos ojos fríos cual hielo. Todos callaron –Eso pensé- Volvió a sentarse, esta vez con la mirada sobre el rubio- ¿Y tú? ¿No tiene misiones que cumplir?-

El rubio dirigió una última mirada al peliblanco y luego simplemente desapareció. No sin antes decir las siguientes palabras.

-Williams ya está muerto, yo mismo me he encargado de su viaje al infierno-

-Hmp, ¿Y ustedes? ¡Largo!- Grito.

Todos algo nerviosos se largaron.

Nialls podía ser una persona bastante infantil, pero no era alguien con bastante tolerancia, más si este estaba enojado.

El peliblanco se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio con los ojos cerrados, simulando una siesta.

Un encapuchado, con cuerpo de mujer apareció a su lado. Su rostro era cubierto por una capucha negra.

-Señor Nialls, tengo noticias-

-Habla-

-Aquel chico, el que ha ordenado su vigilancia de hace 7 años ya está en Japón, buscándolo-

-Bien, retírate-

-Sí, señor-

Al irse, Nialls no pudo ocultar su gran sonrisa.

-Asi que ya estás aquí, eh, niño…-

* * *

-(Nialls…¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento?...)-

Issei pensó mientras su puño se apretaba causa de un intenso enojo al recordar el rostro de aquel hombre.

-Eh issei, ya llegamos-

-Oh claro-

Después de vagar unas horas por las calles de Japón, más exactamente de Kuoh según les dijo un ciudadano, Aleix recordó un contacto japonés que vivía en la misma ciudad. Claro que después de ir a la plaza central con internet gratis el pelinaranja pudo comunicarse con el contacto y avisar de su llegada, y asi de paso pedir su dirección.

-¿Estás seguro de que es de confianza?-

Pregunto issei parándose frente a la puerta con desconfianza, observando aquella pequeña casa de tan solo dos pisos, como cualquier casa de un habitante japonés de clase media.

-Claro, bueno, no tanto ¿pero qué otra opción tenemos? Uno de nuestros contactos de España me lo recomendó y confió en que sea alguien de fiar-

-Vale- Bufo el castaño cruzado de brazos.

Aleix toco la puerta y esperaron durante unos segundos para ser atendidos.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una chica no mayor de 16 años.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto la chica, cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Hm, Hola- Saludo Aleix – Buscamos a Yuuto Kiba. ¿Esta?-

-¡Oh, sí, sí, aguarden!-

Issei miro a su amigo con cara curiosa.

-¿Este es tu contacto?-

-Espero que no, si te soy sincero ni lo conozco…-

Issei solo se dio una FacePalm. Después de otros segundos, escucharon unos pasos acercarse desde adentro de la casa, hasta que al fin ambos chicos vieron a un chico de cabello rubio, ojos grises y piel blanca. Vestía lo que parecía ser el uniforme de alguna escuela. Este les dio la mejor sonrisa posible y les saludo.

-Hola-

-Emm…- Pensó issei con cara de celos -(Mierda, un chico bonito)-

-Un gusto, soy Aleix Bush-

-Issei Hyoudou-

-Je, ya sabía que veníais. Anda pasen-

Algo inseguros ambos pasaron y se sentaron en el sofá con kiba en otro frente a ellos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitan de mí?-

-Cof, Cof…Bueno, Yuuto Kiba…- Dijo Aleix.

-Pueden llamarme solo kiba- Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Bueno, kiba, un amigo de España me dijo que podrías ayudarnos, con lo que sea basta, comida, baño y si se puede alojo…-

El castaño se tapó los ojos con las manos, la verdad esas palabras le dan vergüenza ajena.

-¡Oh claro! Él y yo ya lo hemos arreglado, pueden quedarse aquí cuanto deseen. Claro mientras no hagan mucho desorden- Dijo con otra sonrisa.

Issei al escuchar eso se le ocurrió una pregunta, algo tonta pero pregunta.

-¿Y dormiremos en el ático?-

-¿Eh?...-

Esta vez Aleix se dio la FacePalm.

-No, no, pueden dormir en la pieza de invitados. No habrá ningún problema-

-¡Oh dios gracias!-

-Y otra pregunta, ¿Tiene internet?-

-Bueno también eso, ¿supongo que será para tus hackeos verdad?-

El castaño y compañía abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Exclamaron ambos.

-Oh vamos, ¿no creen que los dejaría quedarse en mi casa sin saber qué es lo que han venido hacer a Kuoh?- Pregunto, esta vez con una mirada algo seria que incomodo a los chicos, en especial al castaño que lo miraba con más desconfianza esta vez.

-Pero no se preocupen, ahora tengo instituto pero pueden quedarse cuanto quieran- Dijo este mientras daba un último sorbo a un jugo de naranja el cual parecía estar tomando antes, luego aquella chica de antes bajo de las escaleras con una mochila en su espalda y se posó al lado de kiba- Oh por cierto, la contraseña del internet es "GremoryKnight"-

Luego de eso salió. Issei y Aleix se quedaron sentados en el sofá con una cara indescifrable.

-¿E-enserio no ha dejado en su casa sin ninguna preocupación?...- Pregunto el castaño.

-Si amigo, si…-

-Entonces hay que aprovechar de darse un baño…-

-Pues yo…terminare de hackear el pendrive que robaste…-

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en una sola apenas siendo iluminado por unas lámparas y una ventana, una pelirroja se encontraba leyendo unas hojas blancas sentada en su escritorio mientras bebía un té. De su lado otra chica, casi igual de hermosa con la diferencia de que esta tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos violetas. Ambas vestían una especie de uniforme escolar.

Pasaron los minutos en la misma posición hasta que la puerta dejando entrar al rubio el cual antes les había ofrecido alojo antes a nuestro protagonista y compañía.

-Boucho…está aquí-

Al decir eso, la pelirroja solo pudo sonreír mientras con sus dedos jugaba con una pieza de peón.

En la vieja iglesia abandonada de Kuoh, cuatro ángeles caídos se encontraban en silencio sentados en las bancas, quien sabe en que estaban pensando cada uno de ellos, pero de todas formas sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al sentir una extraña presencia invadir sus territorios.

-¿Sientes eso Raynare?-

-Dohnnasek, Kalawarner, mittelt. Atentos-

Los tres ángeles caídos se mantienen expectantes a la entrada de la iglesia, hasta que un hombre de cabello blanco entra por ella, aliviando a los ángeles al ver que era un simple humano.

-Hola, ¿Me preguntaba si aquí estaba el baño?- Pregunto mientras saludaba con la mano.

-¿Baño?- Repitió Dohnnasek –Grr…será mejor que te vayas de aquí si no quieres problemas- Amenazo, aunque el hombre frente a él ni se inmuto, es más, seguía irritándolo con aquella sonrisa que permanecía permeada en sus labios.

-Lamento las molestias, supongo que…tendré que ir al arbolito de allí afuera…adiós-

-¡Espera!- Llamo Raynare, captando la atención del peliblanco -¿Qué quieres en verdad? Nadie vendría aquí solo para tomar el baño-

-Oh vaya, al fin alguien es digno de usar el cerebro. No te ofendas grandulón, me caes bien-

-Serás…-

-Calma Dohnnasek- Ordeno Raynare, por las malas este se mantuvo quieto, pero sin dejar de mirar con intensiones al hombre que osaba burlarse de él.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Nialls, y solo quería contratar sus servicios-

-¿Servicios? No hacemos esas cosas aquí humano. ¿Siquiera sabes que somos, de lo que somos capaces?- Hablo Kalawarner.

-Se de lo que sois capaces ángeles caídos…- Murmuro el peliblanco con una sonrisa sombría.

Ante eso, al escucharlo decir esas palabras, los cuatro mantuvieron nerviosas miradas sobre ese hombre, tenía esencia de humano pero no era normal, tenía algo, algo más que lo hacía diferente.

-Ustedes trabajaran para mí y a cambio, bueno, los dejare con vida- Dijo con burla.

-¿Con vida? Jaja, jaja- Rio mittelt ante lo que ella creía una broma.

-Que malos chistes tienes, esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para largarte antes de que te mate yo mismo-

Ante la amenaza de Dohnnasek, Nialls levanto su mano e hizo un ademan para que Dohnnasek lo atacara.

Raynare que no había quitado el ojo de Nialls ni un solo segundo, llego un punto en que sus ojos reflejaron terror puro. Sus labios temblaban y su piel se volvía gallina. El único caído hombre saco su espada de luz y se lanzó al ataque de Nialls.

-¡D-Dohnnasek espera, no lo ataques!- Grito miedosa.

Sin embargo no acató la orden, y cuando creía tener frente al peliblanco y acertar su golpe mortal, este desapareció de su vista.

-¡¿Cómo, dónde está?!- Exclamo mirando a todas las direcciones.

-Aquí estoy-

Todos voltearon. Nialls mirándolos con burla desde la parte más íntima y oscura de la iglesia, sintieron nervios al verlo tan cerca de la entrada secreta que ellos mantenían oculto.

Luego, volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer frente a Dohnnasek, un fuerte golpe causo que este callera al suelo escupiendo saliva. Luego otro, otro y otro hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a tornarse morados.

-¡Dohnnasek!- Exclamo Kalawarner y mittelt, iban a ayudarlo pero Raynare les impidió el paso en su ayuda, ambas se sorprendieron al ver los ojos temerosos de su compañera caída.

-No lo enfrenten, no…lo hagan…- Susurro con miedo a las dos caídas, estas se sorprendieron y a duras penas se mantuvieron expectantes. Hasta que finalmente la escena paro y, cansado, Nialls se sentó con las piernas sobre otra banca de la iglesia, cruzado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Fue un buen calentamiento pero nada del otro mundo- Dijo con un bostezo.

Las dos caídas fueron a auxiliar a su compañero mientras Raynare no quitaba ojo de Nialls.

-Nialls McYou, más conocido como "el deshonrado". ¿Qué deseas de nosotros?-

Pregunto con la cabeza baja. Los otros tres caídos no pudieron cree ver a Raynare sometida ante el aura de un "simple" humano. Un humano capaz de someter a un caído sin soltar gota de sudor.

-Bueno- Dijo reincorporándose –De camino hacia aquí he visto a una monja gusto a un exorcista callejero matar a un infeliz en su casa, ¿están relacionados con ellos?-

Raynare asintió.

Nialls sonrió.

-Pues bueno, solo quiero dos cosas. Primero, la monja ahora pasa a ser de mi propiedad…-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Exclamo Dohnnasek.

-Dohnnasek, quieto- Ordeno Raynare –Si quiere a la monja, no tengo más alternativa que dártela. ¿Qué más?-

-Como ya he dicho, para lo segundo quiero contratar sus servicios, quiero que alguno de ustedes…oh no. Mejor quédense con la monja- Se arrepintió de lo que sea que parecía estar pensando, por algo mucho mejor.

-¿P-pero?...-

-Tengo una mejor idea, quiero que usen a la monja para atraer a cierta persona que ha llegado a la ciudad hace apenas unas horas-

-¿Una persona? ¿Y cómo estás seguro de que vendrá por ella? Según se sus padres están muertos y sus hermanos están desaparecidos- Informo la caído mientras miraba con curiosidad al peliblanco.

Este solo sonrió y apunto hacia el cielo.

-Si es una monja, "dios" se encargara de llamarlo a su rescate…y si no, apostemos a la suerte…-

* * *

-¡Issei!-

-¡Ya bajo!-

El castaño término de secar las últimas partes de su cuerpo, causa de que acababa de bañarse. Paso los dedos entre el cabello mojado y se vistió para bajar en donde se encontraba Aleix sentado frente al notebook.

-¿Crees que fue apropiado bañarte sin permiso de kiba?-

-Si nos ha dejado aquí solos supongo que no le importa- Dijo con desinterés.

-Eso me preocupa, ¿Qué clase de persona deja a unos extraños en su casa como si nada?-

-No le des más vuelta al asunto, dime lo que tienes-

-Pues…he terminado de hackear el pendrive, pero la mayor parte de la información ha sido borrada…-

-¿Qué? ¡Nosotros tenemos el pendrive, es imposible!-

-Tal vez, pero es un pendrive con conexiones externas, tal vez lo hackearon desde un ordenador ajeno-

-¿Qué me estas contando Ale? Si fuera asi ¿no habrían borrado la información en cuanto perdieron el pendrive en España?-

-Eso mismo pensé por lo que descarte la idea, a menos que…si, ahora lo entiendo-

-Habla-

-A menos que en la carpeta definitiva de la organización de Nialls habría un interruptor para borrar los datos instantáneamente…-

-¡¿Dices que hemos perdido todo lo que hemos conseguido?!-

-No, no te alteres, he logrado salvar algo antes de que se complete el proceso, no es mucho pero algo es algo. Sin embargo no es información que nos diga sobre la ubicación actual de Nialls, pero si algo sobre su pasado-

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve?-

-¿Tal vez para conocer mejor a tu enemigo? Mira esto, aquí dice que antes de volverse el líder de un grupo de asesinos era un exorcista de la iglesia romana-

-¿Exorcista? No jodas Ale…-

-Tal vez de eso su alias. En su estancia en la iglesia romana Nialls era el mejor de los mejores exorcistas, dicen que una vez tuvo una de las excalibur entre sus manos…-

-¿Qué más?-

-Que al cumplir los 18, se rebeló contra sus mentores y compañeros, y lo peor vino después, asesino al papa Benedicto XVI y escapo dejando la iglesia en llamas...por eso es conocido como el deshonrado. Alguien con un honor el cual se vio roto por tan viles actos…-

El castaño miro la marco en el dorso de su mano, y cerro el puño con fuerza dejando levemente sus uñas marcadas en la palma.

-Saldré un momento. Bye-

* * *

-Nialls…-

-Sak, ¿Deseas algo?- Pregunto el peliblanco apoyado en un árbol mientras lamia un helado de chocolate.

-Solo quería hablar un poco con mi viejo maestro- Dijo este sentándose en el pasto mirando a los niños jugar- ¿Cree que es seguro estar fuera sabiendo que ese chico está rondando por Kuoh?-

Nialls permaneció callado, pensando en su respuesta.

-No lo creo, el jamás podrá encontrarme por su cuenta hasta que no esté listo para pelear contra mí, por el momento prefiero que siga fortaleciéndose, hasta que llegue el momento-

-¿Y que harás después de eso?-

-Matarlo, es obvio-

-¿Y porque la espera? Conozco tus capacidades Nialls, he estado vigilando a Hyoudou y todavía no te llega ni a los talones, hasta yo sería capaz de acabar con su vida. Si me lo pidieras, yo mismo…-

-No te atrevas a tocarlo- Murmuro el peliblanco, pero lo suficiente para que el rubio lo escuchara, tanto que se levantó y encara cara a cara a Nialls con enojo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque el único que está destinado a acabar con el soy yo…- Dijo dando el ultimo bocado al cono de su helado, para luego comenzar a caminar dándole la espalda a Sak-…Y si yo no soy capaz de matarlo, nadie, jamás, podrá hacerlo…-

* * *

Issei pateo una piedra mientras caminaba con la mirada baja, no podía dejar de pensar en Nialls, en sus deseos de matarlo. Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo llegara el momento en que pueda finalmente encontrarlo y batirse a duelo con él? ¿Acaso el destino quería que viviera? Si era eso, pues estaría dispuesto a contrarrestar el destino. Claro.

-Repugnante…-

Desvió la mirada solo para ver a unos cuantos niños jugando en el parque, no sabía porque, pero un extraño sentimiento le decía que fuera hacia aquel parque, pero no estaba de ganas, ignorando la sensación siguió su camino con tranquilidad.

Al doblar la esquina, se dio cuenta de que un montón de adolescentes con traje escolar venían hacia él, pasando todos por su lado ignorando su presencia, issei se dio cuenta de que el uniforme el cual llevaban los estudiantes eran idénticos al que llevaba kiba hoy por la mañana.

Ignorando sus pensamientos, nuevamente, comenzó a caminar entre los estudiantes sin prestarles atención y vice-versa.

Pero…

Entre la multitud de estudiantes issei no se dio cuenta como una pelirroja de esbelto cuerpo lo observaba con una sonrisa bastante curiosa.

-¿Es ese Rias?- Pregunto a su lado otra chica de hermoso cuerpo, cabello negro y ojos violetas.

-Asi es, él es Hyoudou Issei, mi futuro…peón…- Murmuro con las mejillas sonrosadas.

* * *

 **Habilidades actuales de issei:**

 **-Guiño: Habilidad que te permite teletransportarte a lugares cercanos.**

 **-Ralentí: Habilidad que te permite ralentizar el tiempo.**

 **-Mirada del vacío: Habilidad que te permite localizar runas.**

* * *

 **Nota del autor.**

 **Y bien, ya comienza "la verdadera acción". En este capítulo quise retratar más la imagen y personalidad de Nialls, puesto que él es el principal antagonista de la historia quería que ustedes lo conocieran un poco más. También ya he conectado relaciones entre el grupo Gremory e issei como el de Raynare con Nialls, solo espero que no vayan a malinterpretar la historia con cosas de "Nialls x Raynare" cosas que no pasaran, puesto que Nialls como se irá viendo en la historia es una persona que no tiene interés en el amor. Al contrario de issei, que a pesar de centrarse en su venganza y amigo de la infancia, necesita algo de amor por lo que si se le dará una pareja, me he pasado de pareja en pareja, cual le quedaría más que la otra, pero aun no me decido por completo.**

 **Primero pensé en Xenovia, luego en Irina, luego en Ravel, Sona, Koneko…y así** **hasta que cuando digo una, me dan ganas de que quedaría mejor con la otra. Algo confuso e indeciso, sí.**

 **Si alguien ha leído este, me gustaría que dejaran su sincera opinión en los Reviews de que chicas de las anteriormente nombradas le quedaría mejor a issei. No será una votación, solo lo tomare como consejos para decidirme.**

 **Pasando a los Reviews…**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 ** _redbleik_** ** _:_** **Podría decirse que es la nueva generación. Gracias por tu comentario, sin ti no habría Reviews para el segundo capítulo. ¡Gracias!**

 **ADIÓS** **AL MUNDO VIRTUAL Y DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Rebeldía

**Simbología.**

 **-Algún día me bañare-. (Dialogo)**

 **-(¿Cómo uno consigue novia?)-. (Pensamientos)**

 **-{** ** _Aquí Chuck Norris, cambio}-. (Conversaciones por artefacto)_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3: La rebeldía de Sak._**

-¿Seguro que estará bien?- Pregunto kiba mientras le servía la cena a Aleix. A su lado la hermana de kiba sin ningún disimulo prestaba atención a las palabras de su hermano.

-No. Claro que no…seguro se ha entretenido con algo por allí, a issei suelen gustarle las cosas nuevas, más si hablamos de una guerra fría…- Susurro lo último sin quitar la vista de su cena.

-Si tú lo dices…- Dijo kiba con desconfianza oyendo con total claridad lo que dijo el pelinaranja gracias a su oído demoniaco.

Sabía que buscaban a alguien, pero no de lo que serían capaces de hacer para encontrarlo. Esa es una de las razones por la que él y su ama arreglaron esto con el socio español para alojar al castaño y compañía en un lugar donde puedan mantenerlo vigilado. Aunque también existían razones más egoístas.

-Bueno Ai come con cuidado…- Dijo con una sonrisa entregando la cena a su hermanita, causando una risita como respuesta.

Aleix se quedó observando esa escena con bastante interés, no por cómo se trataban mutuamente, sino porque le recordaba a cierto trio que formo parte de su vida en el pasado. Formo una sonrisa triste mientras recordaba eso.

-Eh, kiba, ¿me darías un poco más de sopa?...-

Issei acomodo sus brazos en la banca y miro fijamente a la persona a su lado, sus ojos reflejaban seriedad y algo de preocupación.

-Un peón…no, enserio…¡Me jodiste con un peón!-

Exclamo el castaño levantándose bruscamente mirando enojado al pobre niño el cual le sonreía divertido.

Issei llevaba claro, un buen rato caminando, hasta que de casualidad se encontró con este pequeño niño, pelinegro, con el cual para pasar el rato comenzaron a jugar al ajedrez en la banca de una plaza. Claro que issei al pensar que solo era un pequeño crio pensó que ganaría fácilmente, sin contar de que su "experiencia" en videojuegos le regalaba la victoria…otra vez algo que había pensado, lástima que los juegos de mesa no eran su fuerte.

-Eres muy predecible Sempai, jamás debes descuidar a la reina, ni ante un mísero peón-

Pue si, el Hyoudou pensando que su reina invencible podría acabar con todas las piezas del niño, la lanzo contra todos y para su consecuencia, la perdió, con casi todos sus peones eliminados, un caballo y una torre, básicamente ya tenía la partida perdida ante las piezas aun intactas del mocoso.

-Cof, Cof…vale niño tu ganas, solo espero que esto solo quede entre nosotros dos, tengo una reputación que proteger…-

-Cómo usted diga Sempai. Hasta luego-

Issei soltó un largo suspiro e de inmediato pateo una lata por la frustración.

- _"Puta madre, jamás volverán a humillarme de esta forma, ¡por Narnia!…"-_ Pensó el castaño mientras hacía pucheros haciendo que la gente a su alrededor lo mirara raro-¡¿Qué miran?!-

Una pequeña niña se le acerco, pero su madre la tomo en brazos y se alejó del castaño no sin antes soltar un bufido.

-¿Ah? ¡Para que sepan que ni me importa, hm!-

Dando una media vuelta se dispuso a ir de vuelta a casa de kiba, pero…

-¡Alto, al ladrón, se robó mi bolso…!-

Issei oyó el grito y volteo logrando ver como una mujer corría entre la multitud tratando de alcanzar al ladrón que corría varios metros por delante, sin perder el tiempo issei se echó a correr tras de él, no usaría poderes puesto que no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

No le costó mucho, una vez ato unas cuerdas a un auto y a su cintura y se auto dio la meta de rodear por completo un pueblo de España cinco veces seguidas sin parar, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y en un callejón el castaño ya había tacleado al ladrón para luego darle una buena suma de golpes y encerrarlo en el basurero.

-Para que aprendas a no robar, ¡cabrón!-

-¡Sácame, por favor, no te vayaaas…!-

Ignorando sus gritos issei camino hacia la salida del callejón, no sin antes de echarle una mirada al bolso para sacar unos cuantos Yenes.

-Y yo soy el que hablo…-

Murmuro guardándose el dinero y emprendiendo camino hacia donde había visto por última vez a la señora asaltada.

Sin darse cuenta, a la vuelta de la esquina de donde se encontraba issei y el pobre ladrón hediondo a basura, en una cafetería, Nialls observaba todo con una sonrisa, dando pequeños sorbos al café en sus manos.

-Todo un ratero, me gusta…- Murmuro.

-¡A-ah Nialls-Sama!-

Entrando a la cafetería una joven mujer de entre veinte a veinte ocho años de ojos marrones, cabello negro azulado y vestido con un caro vestido elegante de color negro, al ver a Nialls sonrió y fue a sentarse frente a él. Ella lo observo tras esas gruesas gafas que portaba.

-¿Y tú eres?- Pregunto sin mirarla.

-B-bueno, soy su nueva a-asistente…llevo en la orden un par de semanas, pero jamás creí que me darían en grado de asistente del líder tan pronto…- Contesto con nerviosismo, mientras con dos de sus dedos apretaba los bordes de sus gafas.

-¿De verdad? Ya era hora, supongo que tienes algo que decirme sobre los ángeles caídos- Dijo el peliblanco acomodándose en su asiento para esta vez sí prestarle atención a su nueva "asistente", la cual por sus ojos y forma de hablar no dudo en saber que era nacida de Japón.

Cualquiera podría decirse que es algo obvio suponiendo que estaban en Japón, pero al estar recién la orden de Nialls, los balleneros, instalándose en Japón era muy raro ver a un japonés dentro de sus fuerzas.

-¡Claro!, Ejem…Creo que hoy mismo atraerán a ese chico a la trampa que ha preparado, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Sak-Sama parece estar bastante inquieto, creo que es respecto a lo que usted está planeando con el chico Hyoudou…-

-Hmm… _"Espero que Sak no haga nada esta noche para cuando el niño vaya a por su hermanita a la iglesia"-_ Pensó el peliblanco, aunque con algo de inseguridad-Bueno, solo queda "confiar" en los caídos…-

-M-me da la impresión de que no está muy seguro de sus…palabras…glup…por cierto…porque no se ha encargado del chico, por lo que hoy de los sub jefes…usted ha estado protegiendo a unos de los mayores enemigos de la organización…-

-Cierra la boca- Musito masajeándose las sienes-" _No puedo matar a alguien que no puede saber cuándo lo están siguiendo y no tener la más mínima sospecha de eso…-_

Pensó con decepción Nialls, ya que aparte de él, issei no se había dado cuenta de que otra joven de cabello blanco estuvo siguiéndolo desde hace varias horas.

-Asistente, iré a dar un paseo al centro comercial, para cuando vuelva a base espero que me espere un gran helado de chocolate con pasas-

-¡Eh, pero…!-

-¡Chocolate he dicho!-

* * *

-Muchas gracias muchacho, hoy en día no hay jóvenes tan valientes como tú- Agradeció la mujer mientras tomaba de vuelta su cartera-Oh, me da la impresión de que me faltan llenes…-

-Sorry, debe ser su impresión, además no revise al ladrón, tal vez se hurto algo antes de que llegara- Dijo el castaño mientras escondía sus manos entre los bolsillos mirando hacia un auto que pasaba por la calle.

Después de darles las indicaciones de la ubicación del ladrón a los oficiales japoneses, el castaño se fue rápidamente de allí antes de que se fueran más a fondo con las preguntas, o peor, que lo califiquen como delincuente juvenil en sus primeros días en Japón.

El castaño toda su vida había realizado buenas acciones por otros, pero siempre buscaba la forma de salir beneficiado ya sea con dinero o cualquier cosa como lo había hecho hace apenas unos minutos.

Un extraño sentimiento causa que su caminata finalizara a unos pocos pies de donde antes había sido interrogado por los oficiales japoneses, volteo la mirada y vio como una joven mujer pasaba a su lado con la mirada frustrada, logro oír unos cuantos silenciosos insultos hacia quien sabe que, estaba tan distraída que no noto la mirada del castaño el cual la miraba fijamente mientras caminaba a su lado.

- _"¿Qué tiene esta mujer? Siento algo que no me deja despedir mi mirada de la de ella, como si mis instintos trataran de advertirme sobre…algo…"-_

Se dijo mentalmente issei mientras la seguía mirando, si bien eso no era amor como muchos lo creerían, otro sentimiento más relacionado a la cautela lo hacía reaccionar de esa forma hacia la mujer.

Sin molestarse en disimilarlo, la mujer miro al castaño y al instante un sentimiento de angustia la invadió.

-A-a-ah…¡B-buen día…a-adiós!-

Issei entrecerró los ojos con sospecha al ver como la mujer desaparecía en la lejanía como alma que lleva el diablo, pero ni al segundo la vio volver nuevamente solo para entrar a una especie de heladería y volver a irse por donde antes había corrido.

Esta vez, issei parecía menos entender el cerebro de una mujer.

 _-"Vaya, si hasta siendo extrañas son raritas. Pero algo me dice que…esa mujer…no, mejor dejo de pensar estupideces…"-_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cambio de rumbo de la casa de kiba a un salón de videojuegos.

- _"Al menos aprovechare el dinero que acabo de ganar jaja"-_

* * *

-¡Raynare!-

Grito Dohnnasek mientras se acercaba a la caído.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto molesta.

-Claro. ¿De verdad piensas seguir las ordenes de ese desgraciado?-

Fue la pregunta del caído fortachón refiriéndose al peliblanco, Nialls.

-Dohnnasek, no es que me guste pero es que…si hubieras oído lo que yo oí de Nialls McYou harías lo mismo que yo…-

-¡Claro que no, jamás me dejaría intimidar por un simple humano!-

-Dohnnasek- Mascullo la caído –Ya te lo dije, si supieras lo que yo se entenderías de lo que hablo, pero es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras, al menos no en pocos minutos. Mira ya esta anocheciendo, Ya es hora de atraer al mocoso, si quieres aportar algo por una vez Dohnnasek ¡Trae…Al…Mocoso!- Exclamo.

Dohnnasek solo soltó un gruido para partir en busca de su objetivo. Por otro lado Kalawarner se acercó por detrás a Raynare, eso sí sin quitar la vista del disgustado Dohnnasek que estaba saliendo por las puertas de la iglesia.

-Raynare, sé que no soy una persona muy coincidible con Dohnnasek, pero por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él. Nosotros somos ángeles, ángeles caídos, que un simple humano no nos intimide- Dijo la mujer tratando de hacer recapacitar a la caída a su lado.

Raynare solo soltó un gruñido molesto para darle la espalda.

-Si tan solo tú también lo entendieras…- Mascullo, sin que Kalawarner lograra oír sus palabras-Kalawarner, ¿has investigado sobre el mocoso y su razón por la que McYou cree que él vendrá por ella?-

-Sí, y creo que le sorprenderá los lazos que tiene con la monja-

-Dímelo-

-Bueno, ellos en verdad son…-

Se hizo un incómodo silencio hasta que por las puertas entraron dos personas. Una de ellas parecía ser un exorcista por la manera en que vestía, mientras la otra tenía una apariencia similar a una monja, asi como también un rostro de completa inocencia.

-¡Raynare-Sama!- Exclamo la monja acercándose a la caído.

-Asia-Chan, ¿Qué te dije sobre salir de la iglesia? Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa por allá a fuera. Es más que tuve que mandar al querido Freed por ti- Regaño reinare con falsa preocupación.

-¡Y que sea la última, no soy el niñero de esta monja!- Grito Freed, el exorcista callejero de cabello blanco.

-B-bueno, la verdad es que quería conocer la ciudad, me siento muy solo aquí…-

-¿De verdad? Lo siento asia-chan, es mi culpa que te sientas asi, pero ¿sabes algo?, esta noche una persona vendrá a visitarte, alguien sin duda muy especial para ti…- Sonrió falsamente observando los rasgos curiosos de la rubia.

-¿De verdad, quien?- Pregunto sabiendo que asia no conocía a muchas personas.

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras…" _tal vez, si sigo con el plan de arrebatarle su Sacred Gear, tenga el poder suficiente para derrotar a McYou"-_

Internamente, una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Raynare.

* * *

 **~Issei Hyoudou~**

-¡Jaja, chúpate esa pajero de mierda!-

Jugaba tranquilamente en el salón de video juegos no muy lejos de donde residía kiba, mientras jugaba lograba oir uno que otro comentario negativo sobre el vocabulario que utilizaba para expresarme, aunque no me importaba mucho. También estaban los positivos, y los entiendo, con lo bueno que soy nadie podría dudar en sorprenderse.

-¡Ahhhh, perdí…y era mi última moneda carajo!-

Aunque tal vez no tan bueno…pero no viene al caso.

Solté un suspiro cansado y Salí del edificio para admirar el oscuro cielo que habitaba temporalmente sobre Japón, ¿tan rápido había anochecido? Bueno no es como si hubiera salido tan temprano de casa de kiba. Rebusque entre mis bolsillos solo para que una pelusa saliera de estos.

-Tal vez debí guardarme esos yens para unos bóxers nuevos…- Me dije a mi mismo.

-Es una lástima, ¿no eres de los ricos verdad?-

Mire al lado y vi a un hombre de apariencia mayor a los treinta y…algo, que importaba su edad, pero si vestía de una manera bastante extraña, casi como yo. Se acercó a mí y me comenzó a oler, al instante me aparte de él.

-¡¿Qué cree que hace viejo?!-

-Vaya educación. Hueles horrible, ¿hace cuánto que no te bañas?-

-¿Qué? Para su información me bañe hoy y…con jabón, mucho jabón-

Murmure lo último algo inseguro. ¿Quién no? Si estaba hablando algo embarazado con un viejo extraño.

-Que te bañes una vez cada varios días no impide que tu cuerpo se adapte a un olor nada agradable. Te recomiendo "Suich", es una marca de jabón salida hace unos días, dicen que quita todo mal olor-

Pues claro, y como debe ser nuevo y tan bueno como dice, no debe costar nada barato. ¡Cielos si mi presupuesto no alcanza ni para la cena! Aunque si debería tomar en consideración sus palabras, más ahora que me alojo en casa de kiba, dios si una vez dure sin bañarme medio mes entero.

-Gracias por la recomendación, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer y…bye, bye-

Estaba por irme hasta que sentí como alguien me tomaba del hombro, no era para nada suave por lo que deje escapar un quejido de dolor.

-Lo siento chico, pero hubo un cambio de planes y…decido matarte aquí y ahora-

No veía, pero sabía lo que venía.

Me libre del agarre y con rápidos reflejos di un salto para atrás esquivando la estocada de su espada de luz.

¿Un exorcista?

-Buenos reflejos Hyoudou Issei, espero que tengas más para mis siguientes ataques…si no muere-

¿What, como es que sabe mi nombre?

Y más importante...

-¡¿Qué mierda te hice para querer matarme?!-

Uno, dos, tres, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos ataques de este tipo había evitado, pero lo que si sabía es que debía matarlo lo antes posible o si no el muerto seria yo.

Use guiño para teletransportarme por detrás de él y darle una patada para desequilibrarlo, pero su cuerpo parecía de roca, ni se inmuto entre mi patada.

-Espero que tengas más que eso mocoso-

O vale, chico puedo soportarlo, pero nadie me da referencias a crio sin terminar anotado en mi lista negra.

Di una voltereta por el suelo, y dando una patada esta vez más fuerte que la anterior en su pierna, lo hice caer al suelo, bueno, antes de caer contra cera le di otra patada en la espalda causando que saliera con vuelo hacia arriba.

Gracias al poder que me otorga la marca, y años de auto-entrenamiento me daban la suficiente fuerza para levantar gran peso como ese.

Saque mi pistola y apunte a su cráneo, dispare.

Pero al instante parecieron salirme dos grandes alas las cuales dé un impulso esquivo la bala y se posiciono a cinco o más pasos de mí.

-¿Mierda? ¡Eres un caído!-

-entonces es razón para temerme-

¡O no! Yo no le temo a nada, no hasta cumplir el objetivo de mi vida.

-¡Vente vejete, bicth!-

Esquive el primer golpe, el segundo, el tercero no pude y me acertó un fuerte golpe en la cara causando que algo de sangre saliera de mi nariz. Quería ver si podía vencerlo a pura fuerza física, pero ya estoy enojado y activando ralentí, todo a mi alrededor de ralentizó excepto yo.

No sabía cuántas combinaciones de golpe le di, pero sé que los suficientes como para desviar todo el combate a mi favor.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, él caído cayó al suelo con bastantes heridas por el cuerpo. Yo solo me limite a observarlo.

-Ahora entiendo porque ese bastardo quiere matarte…supongo que no tengas más que seguir el plan original- Me dijo mientras se levantaba con bastantes jadeos de dolor saliendo por su boca.

-¿Plan? Sera mejor que hables de porque querías matarme, antes de que te mate y me vaya a comer unos tacos a México…espero- Murmure lo último, debía ir a México algún día. Dicen que sus tacos son los mejores.

-Solo te diré, que si quieres salvar a tu querida hermanita vayas a la iglesia abandonada de Kuoh-

¿Hermana? ¿Qué hermana?

Espera, no, no puede ser…

Al instante comencé a correr tras de la silueta del caído el cual se alejaba rápidamente, para seguirle el paso y no perderlo de vista comencé a teletransportarme múltiples de veces, muy arriesgado suponiendo que mi mana no era infinito.

Pero no me importa, si tiene a una de mis hermanas hare lo que sea para salvarlas.

-¿Asia, o Amadea? Él se refirió solo a una…-

Cualquiera la que sea, ¡resiste! Voy por ti.

* * *

 **~Omnisciente~**

Aleix miro con sospecha por como de un instante a otro kiba cambio a un semblante serio, vio como el rubio se colocó su chaleco de instituto preparado para salir. Lo que más le llamo la atención, era la espada que traía en su cintura.

Ai ya estaba dormida.

-¿Dónde vas kiba?- Pregunto el pelinaranja sentado en una silla del comedor.

-Issei-kun está en problemas, voy a ayudarlo- Dijo este.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hizo el idiota ahora?!-

Kiba no parecía hacerle caso.

-¡E-espera kiba! Si lo encuentras dale esto- Aleix le entrego a kiba algo en la mano- Es su comunicador, lo olvido en el baño-

-Hare lo que pueda. Cuida a mi hermana pero…no entres a su habitación a menos que sea necesario-

Sin esperar una respuesta el rubio salió en carrera hacia donde su compañera Gremory le había indicado.

-Ahhhh ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?...¿eh?-

Un resplandor rojizo se hizo aparecer frente a la caída sentada en el árbol. De ahí se hizo ver a dos hermosas chicas las cuales miraban con una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia caído.

La rubia entusiasta salto del árbol frente a ambas demonios.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto, soy conocida como la ángel caído Mittelt!-

-Oh, vaya-

-¿Asi que mi futuro peón te ha puesto en alerta? Supongo que eso es señal de que le tenéis miedo- Dijo la pelirroja confiada.

-Claro que no, es solo que no queremos que la ceremonia no sea interrumpida-

-Tengo algo de interés en saber de qué trata esa "ceremonia"-

-Bueno, si lo deseas, tendrás que pasar por nosotros tres antes-

De un círculo mágico por detrás de las Gremory Kalawarner y un aun herido Dohnnasek hicieron presencia.

-Vaya problema en el que estas metido Gremory- Dijo Kalawarner.

-Terminemos pronto, tengo cosas pendientes con el mocoso- Se unió Dohnnasek.

-Ara ara…esto se está haciendo difícil- Le dijo la pelinegro a su ama, mordiéndose la uña.

-Akeno…-

-Cuando guste, Boucho-

* * *

 **~Hyoudou Issei~**

Le perdí el rastro al desgraciado, pero por suerte fue lo suficientemente cerca como para lograr ver la iglesia abandonada de la que hablaba. Me teletransportó una vez más frente a la entrada de la iglesia abandonada.

Algo me espera adentro, debo ir con cautela.

-Issei-Kun-

Me voltee con rapidez solo para encarar a kiba y una pequeña chica a su lado. Tenía el cabello blanco, ojos amarillentos y vestía seguramente el uniforme estudiantil.

Que mona.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Será mejor que te largues antes de que las cosas se pongan feas-

-Ya se lo que hay dentro issei-kun, por eso vine a ayudarte- Me dijo serio, y apenas me di cuenta como con su mano derecha sostenía una espada amarrada a su cintura.

-Espera, ¿acaso eres el capitán de un club de espadachines o qué?-

Kiba sonrió, falsamente cabe decir.

-Claro que no, solo soy un caballero de Gremory-

Gremory…¿donde he escuchado eso antes?

 _"_ _GremoryKnight"_

-¡Ah, eres un demonio de los gremorys esos!- Lo señale con mi dedo índice sorprendido.

-Asi es, por cierto ella es Koneko, también es una demonio-

-Un gusto, issei-Sempai- Casi siento escalofríos por su tono de voz.

-Vaya, solo espero no involucrarme mucho con los demonios- Murmure mientras me teletransportaba a una gran altura para pasar por alto la reja de la iglesia la cual estaba cerrada.

Me encogí con los ojos cerrados al oír un fuerte ruido, y al voltearme vi a Koneko y kiba entrando como si nada, con la reja echa mierda en el suelo.

Tal vez debí esperarme antes de usar guiño, debo cuidar el mana después del desgaste que hice camino aquí.

-¿Por cierto como se enteraron que venía hacia aquí?-

Koneko no respondió, y kiba solo sonrió con nerviosismo. Entonces entendí.

-¡Me estuvisteis espiando bastardos!- Les grite en toda la cara.

-Jeje, lo siento issei-kun pero eran ordenes de nuestra ama…- Rio kiba nerviosamente- Por cierto ¿Por qué has perseguido a ese ángel caído? Debe haber una razón…para eso-

-Bueno eso es porque…-

¡Mierda!

¡Por ver a kiba y su amiga aquí me olvide al completo de lo que vine a hacer!

Al instante me di vuelta u comencé a correr dejando confundidos a los chicos, patee la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, y casi derribándola me adentre en la iglesia. Me siento mal conmigo mismo por olvidar a quien sea de mis hermanas solo por un encuentro que ni siquiera debe importarme.

-¡Issei-kun…!- Exclamo kiba detrás de mí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí, demonios!-

-¿Y ahora que imbécil nos toca?- Gruñí.

-¡¿Cómo que imbécil?! ¡Hijo de perra, mi nombre es Freed, Freed Sellzen!-

-¡Ja, una vez conocí a un tipo llamado Freed, lo mate no sin antes castrarlo, no dudare en hacer lo mismo contigo si no me devuelven a mi hermana!- Grite con odio, muy notable.

-issei-kun con calma- Me susurro kiba, lo ignore.

-Ah, pue si te refieres a la estúpida monja, ella está en la sala de ceremonias que hay detrás de ese closet, pero no importa saberlo, ya que nunca llegaran a pasar, no conmigo aquí- Dijo lamiendo su pistola.

¡Qué asco, ni yo haría eso!

Pero, un momento…dijo monja, Amadea jamás fue creyente, sin embargo asia…

¡Ya entiendo! Estos desgraciados quieren a asia por el don que ha poseído desde niña.

Saque mi pistola y prepare mi mano izquierda para realizar mis poderes sobre naturales.

Sin darme cuenta vi volar una de los grandes asientos hacia Freed, pero este la partió por la mitad sin esfuerzo.

-Pero vaya, esa pequeña chica con broche de gato ya es un cliché-

-¿Pequeña?- Hoy la voz fría de Koneko, parece que ya se cabrío.

Koneko comenzó a tomar todo lo que se encontraba en frente para lanzárselo a Freed. Este comenzó a dispararnos y por reacción di una voltereta para cubrir con una de las los largos asientos.

Pero a diferencia de mi kiba di un salto y se lanzó en combate contra Freed.

Me levante y cerré mi puño para ralentizar el tiempo, sin embargo nada paso.

¡Puta madre, ya me había gastado casi todo mi mana!

Debía de cuidar lo que aún me quedaba.

Al ver como kiba había sometido a Freed con una especie de espada oscura, me acerque a él con un guiño y le di un tremendo golpe en la mejilla haciéndolo caer.

-¡Eso es por mi hermana!-

-¡Tu también, este tres contra uno es injusto!-

-¡Mámala!-

-¡Serás…maldito demonio!-

Freed salto hacia a mí, yo solo apuntó rápidamente con mi pistola y dispare causándole una herida en el hombro, y casi medio segundo después Koneko le lanzo otro asiento para rematar.

-¡Ah, serán, ser asesinado por demonios es algo que no puedo permitirme, asi que…adiós putos!- Grito antes de lanzar una bomba de luz causando que los tres cerremos los ojos por unos instantes. Cuando los abrí ya no estaba.

-¡Hijo de puta!-

-Tranquilo issei-kun, aún tenemos que rescatar…a tu hermana- Parecía recién estar asimilando lo que he discutido con Freed.

Asentí, Koneko mando a volar el closet y los tres comenzamos a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala de ceremonias en donde deberían estar reteniendo a asia. No podía esperar más, y cuando vi el final de la escalera di un salto para aterrizar como tal hombre araña a salvar el día. Me levante lentamente y la vi…

Mi querida hermanita, con un pelo dorado cual princesa, vestida únicamente con un pequeño pijama color blanco. Sin duda me alegraba verla, después de tantos años, pero sin duda, como me enfurece verla crucificada por estos bastardos como si fuera una bruja.

-Al fin llegas Hyoudou issei, tardaste más de lo que esperaba-

-¡Asia!- Grite corriendo hacia ella, pero kiba me detuvo con un agarrón- ¡Kiba suéltame!-

-¡Tranquilo issei-kun, aun no!-

Desistí para mirar de nuevo a mi hermana, y a la bastarda que estaba a su lado. Vi como asia abrió sus ojos y me observo, note como pronuncio una palabra, no hoy lo que dijo pero ya me imagino que habrá sido.

-¡Zorra, ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana?!-

-¡Jajaja, me gustaría hablar más, pero la ceremonia ya está terminando!-

-¡Issei-kun! Debemos detenerla lo antes posible, lo que planea ese ángel caído es arrebatarle su Sacred Gear, y lo que sucede con alguien que se le es arrebatada una Sacred Gear es…la muerte-

-Espera…¿Qué?-

¿Qué asia moriría? No, no, no, eso es algo que no permitiré.

Me disponía a correr pero una lanza de color rosa exploto frente a mí derribándome en el suelo. Senti un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, me levante como pudo con ayuda de kiba y me toque la frente, era sangre que comenzaba a gotear causa de un golpe en la cabeza.

¡Zorra!

De repente vi como aquella luz verde que rodeaba a asia desapareció formándose en una pelota frente a su pecho, la mujer frente a ella la tomo para al instante comenzar a reír como loca.

Sin contener mi enojo, me teletransporte como pude con mis últimas fuerzas atravesando a toda la horda de hombre encapuchados para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras que me llevarías en donde estaba asia.

-Te recompensaré solo por haber llegado hasta aquí-

Ignore su "gratitud" y atrape a asia en el aire para luego arrodillarme con ella en el suelo.

-Asia, asia, por favor no te vayas…- le murmure con el corazón estrujado.

Vi como lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y me miraba con una cara de felicidad.

-H-hermano…volviste…-

Eso me destrozo por completo, ¿habrá estado esperando por mi todo este tiempo? Jamás debí abandonarla solo por matar a Nialls, debí, ¡debí traerla conmigo!

-Claro que volví, y no volveré a irme, lo prometo…-

-M-me alegro…-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio antes de dejar caer todas las partes de su cuerpo. Desesperado, pose mi oreja en su pecho y oí que su corazón aun latía, me alegre por eso.

Pero aun asi, la ira en mi interior no se calmaría solo con eso.

La deje lentamente en el suelo, y de un salto me lance sobre Raynare con intenciones de matarla, pero esta se hecho a volar causando que me callera por las escaleras. Senti el golpe de cada escalón golpear mi cuerpo, pero no me importo, la volví a mirar pero la muy perra ya se había escapado.

Senti como alguien detrás de mi iba a atacarme, pero kiba se interpuso salvando mi vida.

-¡Issei-kun, rápido, vuelvo por tu hermana y sal de aquí!-

No tenía intenciones de hacerle caso, asi que sin decir ni una palabra me eche a correr de nuevo por las escaleras para volver por asia y salir de allí con su cuerpo en mis brazos.

¡Pero después de eso, matar a Nialls ya no sería mi único objetivo!

* * *

 **~Omnisciente~**

-¡jajaja, jajaja, si ese chico con poderes similares a los de McYou no pudo alcanzarme significa que soy más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos jajaja!-

Raynare reía como una completa loca, pero su risa no duro tanto cuando de un segundo a otro una persona apareció frente a ella con una espada en la mano.

-Se te nota feliz, espero que hayas aprovechados tus momentos…- Dijo este acercándose a paso lento a la caído, quien lo miraba con enojo por haber interrumpido su momento.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- Pregunto, hasta que vio en un logo de ballena pegado en el hombro derecho de la gabardina que vestía –Oh, ¿asi que eres uno de los bastardos de McYou? Seguro al ver el nuevo poder que poseo ha tenido miedo de venir hasta el mismo jaja-

El encapuchado ni se inmuto ante esas palabras.

-Ni creas porque vacilaste a un portador de la marca del forastero, el cual "no" tenía mana te hace superior a nosotros, caído asquerosa-

-¡¿Cómo dijiste?!- Con gran ira lanzo una lanza directo hacia el corazón del encapuchado frente a ella, sin embargo este solo desapareció antes de que impactara la lanza de luz en él -¡¿Qué demonios?!-

-Muere-

Raynare sintió como de su estómago sobresalía la punta de una espada, al instante se impulsó con sus alas hacia adelante alejándose del encapuchado, llevo sus manos hacia su estómago y en cuestión de segundos esta ya había sanado.

-¡Jajaja, no importa lo que hagas, cualquier herida la curare al instante!-

-Entonces cura esto-

Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, un filo atravesó su cuello para luego aparecer junto a el encapuchado y su espada empuñada, por detrás de Raynare simulando un corto.

Poco a poco la cabeza de Raynare comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo, y callo muerte mientras era observada por su asesino.

Este se quitó la capucha, revelando asi al aprendiz de Nialls, Sak.

-Hmp-

A puras patadas escondió el cuerpo de Raynare junto a su cabeza por detrás de una pila de escombros por la batalla antes acontecida. Sak se sentó a su lado esperando la llegada de issei.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que de las escaleras issei subió con asia en sus brazos, acostó a asia en una de las bancas.

Le dio una leves palmaditas en la mejilla causando que esta abriera con dificultad sus ojos.

* * *

 **~Hyoudou issei~**

-¡Asia!-

-H-hermano…-

-Asia, que bueno que aun estas…no te preocupes, prometo sacarte de aquí, enserio-

-Hermano…-

-Dime, dime lo que quieras…-

Me dolía ver a asia asi, no podía aguantar verla asi por mi culpa, mi culpa, porque yo la abandone.

-Me hubiera gustado que…nuestros padres, jamás hubieran sido asesinados…porque asi…hubieras estado los cinco juntos, papa, mama, tú, yo y Amadea…también me hubiera gustado, que tú nunca hubieras decidido irte y dejarnos solas…¿pero sabes? Cuando la iglesia me acogió, me sentí feliz, porque de alguna forma me sentí bien el ayudar a las personas con este don que dios me otorgo…-

-Asia ya no hables, descansa, te llevare a un hospital y…y…-

-…Hermano…por favor…no sigas con una venganza que…te destruirá…-

¿What?

-…p-prométemelo…-

-Asia…lo prometo…-

Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Me alegra me mientas aunque sea para hacerme sentir mejor, sé que no lo harás, pero me…hubiera gustado…intentarlo…-

Poco a poco su cuerpo se volvió más pesado, su mano se soltó de la mía y sus ojos se cerraron. Antes de cerrarse, vi como ese brillo que la caracterizaba había desaparecido.

-…Asia, asia….-

Y desde hace siete años, desde hace siete años que vi morir a papa y mama, volví a llorar como un niño pequeño frente al helado caído al suelo.

-¡Asiaaaaa!-

Di un fuerte golpe al suelo causando que los nudillos de mi mano comenzaran a sangrar. Pero ese dolor no se comparaba al de perder a asia, a la que había jurado proteger en cuanto la vi en aquel orfanato, sola, abandonada…hasta el día en que llego a mi familia.

-¡¿Por qué mierda pasa esto?! ¡Primero papa, mama, y ahora asia! ¡¿Qué es lo que sigue maldita sea?!-

Seguí golpeando el suelo con la misma mano, sentía como los huesos de mis nudillos se hacían más blandos causa de los golpes, pero no lo tome en cuenta.

-Cof…Cof…lamento interrumpir tu gran momento de dolor pero tengo que "hablar" contigo un momento-

Me levante al instante para encarar a quien sea que haya hablado. Frente a mí solo pude observar a un hombre mayor que yo solo por unos años, si lo pensaba mejor se parecía bastante a kiba. Me miraba con una sonrisa, y para el momento en el que me encontraba eso me generaba ira de matar a cualquiera me estuviera feliz en estos momentos.

-¡¿Quién mierda eres?!-

-Solo vengo a decirte que ya no te intereses por el ángel caído esa, puedes encontrarla tras esa banca, muerta si deseabas verla…asi-

-¿Cómo?- Me pregunte.

-Pero bueno, no me digas gracias…-

Lo interrumpí cuando lance un golpe hacia él, este rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando mi golpe.

-¡Hijo de puta, yo tenía que matarla, no tú!-

Grite con odio, este desgraciado me había arrebatado la oportunidad de vengar a asia.

-Vale, lo siento, si quieres pelear…ven por mí- Me dijo haciéndome un ademan con su mano.

Me lance sobre el lanzándole una serie de golpes, pero no, nada era efectivo. Estaba demasiado cansado para luchar, no tenía ni una gota de mana y luchar contra alguien sería un suicidio.

-Que débil-

Escuche de sus labios, me dio una patada desequilibrándome, incluso casi me caigo de espaldas, luego de su puño izquierdo, cubierto por un guante de cuero negro, lo que parecía ser una ráfaga de viento me golpeo causando que saliera volando por los aires.

-Debilucho…y aun lo serias con mana, ¿asi quieres matar a Nialls?-

Mis ojos se dilataron, cerré los puños con fuerza al recordar a ese hombre. No quería recordarlo, mucho menos ahora, en el estado en que me encontraba.

-Mira esto- Me dijo mientras se quitaba el guante de la mano izquierda, enseñándome una…

-Marca, u-una marca del forastero…- Murmure incrédulo.

-Ja, ja. Te diré una cosa Hyoudou issei, no eres el único con esta marca, ni "somos" los únicos-

Dicho eso desapareció con lo que parecía ser un guiño.

De pura frustración comencé a golpear, otra vez, el suelo con mi puño. Cuando iba por el décimo o algo asi, apareció kiba deteniendo mis golpes al suelo.

-¡Tranquilo issei-kun!-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Mi hermana está muerta, todo es mi culpa, y Nialls aun esta suelto por el mundo con unos desgraciados más fuertes que yo a su mando!- Le grite con fuerza agarrándolo de los hombros.

Mire a Koneko atrás de kiba, parecía seria, o eso creo, tampoco me importaba saber que sentía esta vez por mí, tampoco kiba, ya nada me importaba.

-Issei-kun…-

-Hyoudou issei-

Me di la vuelta, solo para ver a una mujer pelirroja mirándome con ¿pena? Quien sabe, pero me molestaba esa mirada.

-Te propongo algo…traeré de vuelta a tu hermana si…te conviertes en mi peón, ¿Qué dices? Todos, ganamos-

¿Peón? ¿Traer?

Ya sé que planeaba esta mujer, quería convertirme en su siervo, ¡Se estaba aprovechando de la situación! Eso es algo que me causa tanta ira, pero…por asia lo que sea.

-Trato hecho. Pero no hasta que asia viva de nuevo-

Ella sonrió.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza imaginando el rostro feliz de asia, de niña claro, puesto que de ahora casi ni conozco todas sus caras. Oí como la pelirroja, Gremory creo, comenzó a recitar unas palabras. Cosas de demonios seguro. En cuanto termino abrí mis ojos y me fui al lado de asia.

Observe su rostro con atención, hasta que note como comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se levantó mirando a sus alrededores y finalmente, me miro a mí, con felicidad la rodee con mis brazos como no lo había hecho en años.

-¡Hermano!-

-Me alegro que estés bien asia…esta vez jamás te dejare…- Le susurre al oído.

-Issei-kun-

Se causó un tic en mi ceja por como el idiota de kiba arruino mi momento con asia.

Me levante junto a asia, claro, sin dejar de abrazar a mi hermana.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunte con mis ojos entrecerrados.

-Ten-

M extendió la mano con mi…comunicador. Cielos, lo había olvidado, ahora entiendo por qué ale no me había llamado en todo este tiempo.

Lo tome y me lo puse en el oído. Chicharreo un poco y…

- _{¡Issei hijo de puta!}-_

Auch.

 _-{¡¿Dónde se supone que estas, que estás haciendo, que mierda has hecho para que kiba venga y doga "estas en probl…"!}-_

Sin ganas de escuchar más apague el comunicador.

Mire a asia otra vez, con una sonrisa le di un beso en la nariz, su sonrisa y sonrojo fueron suficiente como para que todo el dolor pasado se fuera a la mierda.

Pero aun asi…

 _"_ _...No eres el único con esta marca, ni somos los únicos"_

Otro obstáculo había aparecido en mi camino hacia Nialls, y como hace siete años jure matarlo, juro matar a todo que se interponga entre él y yo.

-Eh, Ise…¿puedo llamarte ise verdad?-

Yo asentí, no porque me gustara, sino porque trajo de vuelta a asia.

-Bueno…¿recuerdas nuestro trato?-

-¿Trato? ¿Qué trato?- Me pregunte yo haciéndome el tonto ante la mirada confundida de la Gremory y su clan.

-Hermano, ¿Qué trato?-

-Nada, nada. Jaja-

Tome al estilo princesa a mi hermana mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida con asia en brazos, ignorando las miradas de los demás. Asia estaba sonrojada pero se acurruco en mi pecho.

-¡Un momento, nosotros teníamos un trato!-

Voltee para mirarla. Y con una sonrisa le dije.

-Sorry, cruce los dedos-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Pero…como mi hermana ya es parte de tu clan, si algún día llegas a tener problemas que lleguen a perjudicar a asia, cuentas con todo mi apoyo-

Habiendo dicho eso Salí con asia de aquel horrible lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento a kiba y Koneko.

Ahora que lo pienso, esa pequeña, es bastante linda.

* * *

 **~Sak Hamilton~**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la base de los balleneros de Japón. Aunque recién hayamos empezado a instalarnos en Japón estamos bien, y ya movemos casi todos los mercados, y grandes empresas de todo este país.

Y además, para mejorar el día me había enfrentado a issei Hyoudou. ¡Darle esa paliza me hacía sentir tan bien! Tal vez asi Nialls deje de verlo y me vea a mí, su aprendiz de toda la vida.

Uno de nuestros asesinos se presentó ante mí.

-Sak, el señor Nialls desea verlo en sus aposentos-

Asentí y me encamine hacia los aposentos de mi maestro.

Toque la puerta y al oír el "pase" me adentre, para verlo sentado en la cama comiendo de un helado de chocolate.

No parecía nada contento. ¿Abre hecho algo mal?

Espera, lo tengo.

Hyoudou.

-¿Querías verme?-

-Cof…Cof…vaya, el helado de Japón no es igual como el que servían en américa, pero tiene su toque. ¿Has probado ya el helado de fresa? Dicen que ese si es un helado que vale probar- Me dijo mientras lamia la cuchara con restos de helado.

Gruñí.

-Nialls, si me has llamado solo para hablar de helado entonces me retiro-

-Eh, eh, que aún no es hora de irte, hasta que yo…lo diga…-

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, su tono de voz no era nada agradable.

Nialls se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente a mí.

Levanto su puño y me dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, estampándome contra la puerta, me levante con algo de enojo mientras me sobaba la mejilla.

-¡Insolente! ¿Qué andas pensando para ir a entrometerte con el Hyoudou issei? ¡Cuando claramente te lo prohibí!-

-¿Y qué problemas tienes con eso? Se supone que es nuestro enemigo, ¡¿Porque lo proteges?! ¡Podríamos haberlo matado hace bastante tiempo, pero por ti ese desgraciado sigue con vida!-

-Ya te lo dije, el único que es capaz de matarlo soy yo-

-¡Entonces porque no lo matas ahora y ya!-

-¡Porque quiero que se fortalezca, que se vuelva poderoso, y cuando llegue el día en que quede frente a mi yo mimo lo matare demostrando que soy superior a él, y que nadie jamás, en la puta vida podrá superarme!-

-Eres un…eso que estás diciendo ahora mismo, algún día será tu perdición-

-Tal vez lo sea, pero me asegurare de que no solo sea la mía. Además, si ha de serlo, lo será únicamente con el niño-

-Como quieras-

Salí de la habitación de Nialls.

Y en cuanto llegue a un pasillo bastante alejado, golpee una ventana haciendo la mierda.

-¡Maldito seas Hyoudou issei!-

¡¿Qué ve Nialls en ese desgraciado que yo no tenga?!

¡¿Por qué Nialls cree que ese debilucho será más fuerte de lo que yo ya soy ahora?!

¡Juro que pagaras Hyoudou!

* * *

 **~Omnisciente~**

 _Nialls abrió los ojos solo para observar el ambiente negro y azulado._

 _Frente a él la figura del forastero se hizo palpable._

 _-Vaya, después de meses por fin te dignas a presentarte frente a mí-_

 _-Cuida tus palabras Nialls. Te he estado observando, como siempre, y me he dado cuenta de todo lo que has hecho estos últimos años solo para fortalecer a Hyoudou issei, ¿pero cómo no sabes que algún día llegara alguien más fuerte y lo mate? Y que luego…¿te mate a ti?-_

 _-Je, ¿dudas de mí? No hay ni habrá nadie tan fuerte como lo soy yo o lo será el niño-_

 _-Tal vez tengas razón, pero nuca se sabe. Ahí fuera, aun ahí portadores de mi marca que aspiran a poder, algunos que quizás en un futuro te llegues a cruzar en el futuro, algunos que incluso estén vinculados a tu pasado, algunos que incluso ¿estén dispuestos a matarte? Recuerda que el poder de mi marca no te hace totalmente invencible. Hasta una persona común podría matar a un portador. ¿Entiendes ahora?-_

 _-Ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando, pero tampoco me interesa, forastero, solo obsérvame y veras-_

 _-Y no dudes de eso, Nialls, pero déjame decirte, que se lo que planeas, sé que enfrentarte a alguien tan fuerte como tú no es solo una mísera tapadera para lo que en verdad deseas-_

 _-Tal vez…tengas razón-_

-¡¿Y-y como me queda?!-

Aleix solo levanto el pulgar, kiba sonrió, y Ai imito a su hermano.

-¡¿Peor asia, porque traes puesto eso?!-

Issei exclamo al ver a su hermanita vestida como estudiante de instituto.

-Pues…como ahora soy parte de la nobleza de Boucho, ella dijo que lo mejor es que asistiera con ella y kiba-san a la escuela-

-¡p-p-pero asia, allí hay hombres, hombres que quizás quieran aprovecharse de ti!-

-tranquilo issei-kun, yo me encargare que ningún hombre se le acerque, de todas formas entiendo la preocupación de que un hombre te quite a tu querida hermanita- Murmuro el rubio en el oído del castaño mientras lo rodeaba con el brazo.

-Ah, ajajaja…si- Rio nervioso issei.

-¡Venga issei, espero que no me hayas cambiado por el chico bonito!-

-¡Pero que mierdas dices Ale!-

-¡La pura verdad, ya no me quieres guahhh!-

-¡Ah cierra el pico pendejo!-

-¡Te recuerdo quien es el "niño"!-

-¡Vale ahora si te pasaste hijo puta!-

Todos reían ante esa escena, mientras en los pensamientos de asia.

 _-"por fin, todo es como cuando éramos niños solía ser"-_ Pensó la rubia con una sonrisa, mirando a esos dos chicos, que cuando niña siempre la hacían reír.

* * *

 **Habilidades de portadores de marca.**

* * *

 **Recuerda que los siguientes portadores pueden tener más habilidades, solo que aún no han sido vistas.**

 **Habilidades actuales de issei:**

 **Guiño: Nivel 1: Habilidad que te permite teletransportarte a lugares cercanos. Nivel 2: Aumenta la distancia de teletransporte (Issei posee la habilidad al nivel 2).**

 **Ralentí: Nivel 1: Habilidad que te permite ralentizar el tiempo. Nivel 2: No ralentiza, para el tiempo (Issei posee la habilidad la nivel 1).**

 **Mirada del vacío: Nivel 1: Habilidad que te permite localizar runas. Sin nivel 2.**

 **Habilidades de Nialls:**

 **Guiño: Este guiño es especial, ya que este guiño esta combinado levemente con Ralentí, dejando en claro que además de teletransportar a su usuario, al permanecer quieto el tiempo se detendrá hasta que el usuario vuelva a realizar algún tipo de movimiento. Nivel 2: Aumenta la distancia de teletransporte (Nialls posee esta habilidad al nivel 2).**

 **Ralentí: Habilidad que te permite ralentizar el tiempo. Nivel 2: No ralentiza, para el tiempo (Nialls posee la habilidad al nivel 2).**

 **Habilidades de Sak:**

 **Guiño: Nivel 1: Habilidad que te permite teletransportarte a lugares cercanos. Nivel 2: Aumenta la distancia de teletransporte (Sak posee la habilidad al Nivel 2).**

 **Ráfaga: Nivel 1: Lanza una ráfaga de viento al enemigo, causando que este salga volando por los cielos. Nivel 2: esta habilidad podría llegar a desmembrar cuerpos delicados, como un humano común (Sak posee la habilidad al nivel 1).**

* * *

 **Nota del autor.**

 **Y aquí llegamos al capítulo tres, me sentía muy inspirado y como prometí en no recuerdo cual capitulo anterior, he hecho un capítulo más largo que los anteriores, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Solo diré tres cosas para este capítulo.**

 **Primero, que lamento la tardanza, dije que actualizaría cada semana y por este capítulo tarde más de tres, y ni siquiera lo escribí en las tres semanas.**

 **Segundo: No confundan una relación amorosa entre issei y asia, aquí solo son hermanos, no de sangre, pero es como si lo fueran.**

 **Tercero: Tal vez algunos tengan la duda de como Rias sabía de issei, bueno, eso lo sabrán mas a futuro.**

 **Ahora, a los Reviews…**

* * *

 **Reviews.**

 **TRYNDAMERE95: Jajaja, como ves no lo he hecho peón de Rias y tampoco lo tenía pensado, pero ¿en qué mundo en el que Rias supiera sobre un issei, con poder, atractivo, no lo quisiera como peón? Saludos!**

 **Benito Camelas: Jeje, sí, pero por tener pocas visitas no significa que me vaya a hacer los fandom de hoy en día, quiero hacer cosas diferentes, y las hare. Tengo más proyectos para el futuro de las cuales no serán como las típicas historias de traición como las que encuentras en cualquier parte en estos tiempos. Y Como veras, Jamás tenía pensado que issei fuera parte de la nobleza de Rias, pero como siempre hay que decir, ¿en qué mundo Rias no quiere a issei como su peón sabiendo que tiene poder? Y sobre Ddraig, ya aparecerá, todavía no pero lo hará, y créeme que tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Saludos!**

 **hpinvidente: Jaja, tal vez. Quien sabe, tal vez ya elegí a Koneko o tal vez aun no, y si llega a ser Koneko no hay que creer que no habrán obstáculos (entre ellos amorosos) para estar juntos. Chao.**

 **¡Y hasta aquí podemos decir adiós!**

* * *

 **Pd: Me hice una portada para la historia, quedo simple pero espero que le dé un toque especial a la historia. Saludos pal´ que lea!**


	5. Capitulo 4: Confianza Suicida

_**Capítulo 4: Pistas**_

 _-¿Asi nada más? Deberías conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que nada de lo que has dicho a de interesarme-_

 _-A mí tampoco me interesa escuchar tus tercos comentarios Nialls, pero mírame aquí, frente a ti, hablando con el posible hombre más "interesante" del siglo-_

 _Respondió con desgano, cortesía del forastero el cual miraba con un ligero aburrimiento al peliblanco al cual se le notaban las ganas de no querer estar ni un segundo más junto a él en el vacío._

 _-Deberías ser más cuidadoso Nialls, tu confianza sobrepasa los límites. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que piensan tus aliados en este momento? Algunos te son fieles si, más otros hablan a tus espaldas, cubiertos por las sombras ideando planes que podrían decidir tu futuro entre la vida o la muerte. ¿De esa forma demuestras tu admiración a Daud? ¿Aquel hombre que se ganó el título como el mayor asesino poseedor de mi marca?-_

 _-Hm. Por el momento eso no te importa, por como lidere a mi orden es únicamente problema mío ¿no? Tu solo observa y diviértete, observa como me veras triunfar sobre el mundo, y en especial, sobre el niño- Dijo, observando el vacío._

 _-Tu determinación me fascina Nialls. Sin embargo, hay cosas que ni seres tan poderosos como tú pueden controlar. Recuérdalo, Nialls-_

* * *

-Espero que Asia no tenga problemas en acostumbrarse en esta nueva hábitat. ¿No los tendrá verdad?- Pregunto Issei sentado en el marco de la ventana del club del ocultismo, observando a la pelirroja sentada frente a él, ojeando uno que otro papel sobre el club.

-No lo creo, en la academia siempre suelen tratar muy bien a las nuevas estudiantes, en especial los hombres por obvias razones- Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ante lo último el castaño chasqueo su lengua con disgusto.

-(¿Asia? ¿Con novio? No lo creo)- Pensó observando con ligera molestia a la pelirroja la cual aunque estuviera de espaldas, sabía como issei la estaba mirando -¿Y qué hiciste con el cuerpo de Raynare?-

-No te preocupes por eso Ise, ya me he encargado. Hablemos de cosas más serias, por ejemplo. ¿No has reconsiderado unirte a mi nobleza?-

-(Aquí vamos de nuevo…)- Pensó rodando los ojos.

Issei estuvo unos buenos minutos escuchando las palabras de Rias, palabras las cuales fracasaban en su misión de convencer al castaño en ser parte de la nobleza Gremory.

-Vale, si no quieres ser parte de mi nobleza al menos ¿quisieras inscribirte en la academia? Asia estaría feliz de tener a su hermano cerca-

Issei poso dos de sus dedos en su barbilla, pensativo.

-Vale, aceptaría…pero ni siquiera termine la secundaria como para adelantarme asi los cursos. Además, si antes me iba mal pues no me imagino que bazofias sacaría ahora- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero a los segundos su sonría nerviosa paso a ser una de melancolía mientras por dentro los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su conciencia -(Desearía volver a esos tiempos)- Pensó con la mirada al cielo.

-Bueno pero, yo podría encargarme el…no sé, alterar tus notas- Rias aún no se resignaba, debía hacer que mínimo aceptara entrar a la academia, mientras más cerca este de ella más posibilidades hay de que reconsidere el ser parte de su nobleza.

-Claro- Rias sonrió -…que no- Rias casi cae de su asiento.

-¿Por qué no?- Vocifero la pelirroja.

-Sorry. Pero no me sentiría muy bien hacer las cosas de esa forma, prefiero lograr las cosas por mí mismo, pero como sé que los estudios no son algo dentro de esa clasificación pues es mejor desistir. Y con la vida que llevo, quien sabe si llegaría a tener un futuro como persona corriente…- Susurro para sí mismo lo último.

Issei lo sabía, desde que se encamino en la senda de la venganza sabía que no tendría que sacrificar solo vidas enemigas con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, sino también la propia de este, e incluso, alguna vida aliada por el camino.

Por su parte, Rias alcanzo oír sus palabras y su curiosidad aumento al doble. Pero decidió no preguntar.

-Bueno creo que iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad, volveré por Asia a la hora de la salida. ¡Bye, bye!-

Issei se dejó caer de espaldas por la ventana desapareciendo de la vista de la pelirroja. Rias soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a leer los papeles en su escritorio, pero sin quitar de su mente al joven Hyoudou al cual tarde o temprano uniría a su nobleza…o al menos eso esperaba Rias Gremory.

-¡Eh Rias!- Issei se asomó por la ventana pegando un pequeño susto en la pelirroja -¿A qué hora sale Asia?-

-¡No me asustes asi!- Grito con tanta fuerza que el castaño casi se cae de la ventana – Y sale pasada las cuatro- Respondió recuperando la compostura.

-Vale, vale, no hacen falta los gritos dios- Susurro con mal humor.

* * *

No muy lejos de la academia Kuoh, más específicamente en un banco…

-Mama ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-Tranquilízate hijo, que aún no es mi turno- Contesto una madura mujer a su pequeño hijo, el cual aburrido se fue a jugar con sus figuras de acción al rincón.

-Hmp. Odio esperar- Susurro para sí mismo -¿Eh?-

Un hombre vestido completamente de negro entro al banco, con un aura bastante intimidante fácilmente logro destacar entre el resto de las personas. No se podía decir mucho de su apariencia, puesto que traía sombrero y gafas, negra claro. Y como si fuera uno más hizo fila con el resto de los individuos.

El mismo niño corrió hacia su madre la cual se encontraba ya algo más adelantada en la fila, y señalo al hombre de negro.

-Mami ese hombre me da miedo- Dijo sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

La madre con vergüenza cubrió su boca y comenzó a regañarlo frente al reto de las personas, sin antes disculparse con el extraño hombre. Este, miro a mujer e hijo y sonrió, pero no de buenas intenciones.

* * *

Issei abrió los ojos observando el coche policial el cual paso en carrera por la calle hasta doblar por la esquina y perderse de la vista del castaño.

-Las sirenas aún son audibles, no debe ser muy lejos- Murmuro mientras chupaba una paleta para luego, dársela a un niño cualquiera que pasaba por la calle -Sin problemas amigo, me lavo los dientes cada viernes- Dijo y al momento se echó a correr por la acera hacia la dirección a la que se dirigían los coches policías.

* * *

 _ **BAM BAM**_

-¡kya! -

Dos disparos retumbaron en el tercer/último piso del banco de Kuoh, haciendo que los rehenes reconsideren la idea de intentar escapar para morir en el simple intento.

-¡Ya estáis avisados, quien intente algo contra nosotros lo pagara!- Grito uno de los hombres de negro mientras pegaba dos tiros más hacia el techo, con una sonrisa maniaca.

-Cálmate, si sigues asi pensaran que ya comenzamos a matar rehenes- Dijo el mismo hombre de sombrero y gafas mientras "hablaba" a su compañero de asalto.

-No seas aguafiestas Cody, ¡el secreto para un robo es intimidar a tus victimas jajaja!-

-(Claro, y asi terminaste en la cárcel los últimos cuatro años)- Pensó, para luego sacar una radio -Takasuki, ¿todo bien en la entrada?-

- _{Cof, Cof…Si, pero los policías parecen querer entrar en cualquier segundo}-_ Respondió una voz grave.

-Calmado. En cuanto vaciemos las cajas nos vamos cagando leches de aquí- Dijo y luego cambio de contacto -¿Josh, piso dos?-

- _{¡Todo controlado! De paso me he tomado las carteras de los rehenes, sabes que uno tiene una de toy s…}-_

-Corto, cambio y fuera-

No pasaron unos segundos hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, curioso lo sacó del bolsillo y contesto con cautela, no muchas personas podrían conocer el número del teléfono secundario de un "terrorista". Atendió la llamada.

-¿Si?-

- _{Te está yendo bastante bien Cody amigo, ¿pero estas listo para la verdadera acción?}-_

-Ejem, Señor Nialls creo que no entiendo a lo que se refiere-

Cody, uno de los tantos subordinados de Nialls con los grados más alto, si bien era cierto su gran lealtad hacia la organización del peliblanco, Cody jamás tuvo buen ojo respecto a su líder, después de todo a quien de verdad le era leal fue asesinado a manos de Nialls en un duelo por el liderato de la organización.

- _{¡Ojoy! Solo no fracases…o ya sabes, como castigo yo a los fracasados}-_

-Lo tengo más que entendido, Nialls-

Corto.

Cody soltó un suspiro mientras se quitaba los lentes dejando ver unos ojos pequeños color marrón.

-(Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…)-

Fijo su mirada en cierto niño asustado ocultado en los brazos de su madre. Sonrió malicioso al imaginar lo que haría en caso de que todo fracasara.

* * *

-¡¿Cuál es la situación?!- Grito el jefe policial a uno de sus muchachos.

-Son un total de cuatro, uno vigila la entrada, otro el segundo piso y los últimos dos el tercer piso. Creemos que allí tienen retenido a los rehenes, aún no sabemos su número exacto pero son alrededor de nueve- Informo.

-Esto es complicado…- Murmuro mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y se rascaba el bigote- Necesito pensar, pero no puedo sin una dona. ¡Tráiganme una dona!-

-¡Señor este no es momento!-

-¡Cierto, cierto! Me desvíe del tema. Comunícame con el sargento Kuso. ¡Vamos no tenemos todo el día!-

-¡A la orden!-

-¡Oiga!-

Issei llego corriendo al lado del jefe policial dando unos cuantos suspiros cansados.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-

-¡Largo de aquí niño, déjale esto a los profesionales!-

-Pero…-

-¡Profesionales dije, adiós!-

El castaño chasqueo la lengua con molestia mientras se alejaba.

-Si asi es entonces…- murmuro molesto, mientras ralentizaba el tiempo y entraba al edificio por su propia cuenta.

Sin darse cuenta, otra vez, justo en el puesto de helados a unos metros de donde se encontraba el castaño, Nialls disfrutaba de un helado de chocolate junto a su nueva asistente la cual parecía estar nerviosa mientras observaba el incidente.

-Nialls-sama ... -

-Shhh…si vas a hacer mi asistente de ahora en adelante mejor ve averiguando cuando son los momentos precisos para hablarme- Dijo el peliblanco mientras observaba el edificio por el cual el castaño había entrado sin permiso alguno.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del edificio, el castaño se arrastraba por el suelo hacia un pilar ocultándose de la vista del primer vigilante, al ver como el guardia prestaba más atención a los guardias vigilando la entrada, el castaño dio un giro hacia otro pilar. Curiosamente los movimientos para eso eran lentos y…cómicos.

-Para que ralentizar el tiempo cuando puedes ser todo un ninja- Murmuro mientras comenzaba a saborear una goma de mascar que encontró por el suelo, con su envoltorio claro.

Si bien issei no era un persona paciente, esta vez por alguna razón quería tomarse este "acto heroico" como un pequeño juego para su entretención, que para salvar a los civiles los cuales eran presos de los terroristas. Tomo el ascensor y presiono el botón del último piso. Probablemente sabrían de su posición, pero la verdad es que ni a él mismo le importaba.

-Hora de la acción- Se dijo así mismo mientras cargaba su pistola.

Por otra parte...

- _{¡Cody, Cody!}-_

 _-_ ¿Sucede algo Josh?-

 _-{¡El ascensor está subiendo hacia tu piso y Takasuki no se ha movido de su posición!}-_

Se tomó 2 segundos para procesar la información, miro hacia el ascensor de su piso, y exactamente en el aparato de arriba le confirmo que el ascensor ya había "aparcado" en su piso, pero extrañamente las puertas aún no se abrían.

-Mantén tu posición, de esto me encargo yo- Dijo a la radio mientras hacia una señal a su compañero de preparar fuego en dirección al ascensor. Cody cargo su metralleta y camino hacia el ascensor -Quien quiera que sea, espero que esté listo para morir- Vocifero lo suficiente para que el "individuo" dentro también lograra escuchar.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y en cuanto un destello negro se hizo visible por dentro ambos secuestradores de negro comenzaron a disparar sin piedad a quien sea del que se encontrara dentro del ascensor.

* * *

-¡Capitán, esos son disparos!- Informo un policía.

-¡Parecen ser del tercer piso!- Grito otro.

-Esas escorias, ¿ya están matando a los rehenes?- Vocifero con enojo el capitán de la policía -¡Ni siquiera hemos hechos movimientos violentos como para llegar a eso!-

-¡Anderson! -

-¡Comandante Kuso!- Exclamo observando al hombre que se acercaba a él con aura autoritaria.

-La espera los ha traído a esto, y si ya están matando rehenes ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Entren y arresten a los desgraciados que han amenazado a nuestra ciudad, y si es necesario matadlos!-

* * *

El fuego ceso, y en cuanto las pequeñas cantidades de polvo se mezclaron con el aire vieron como dentro del ascensor lleno de agujeros se encontraba un…oso de peluche completamente destrozado.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!-

-No puede ser, un oso de peluche no puede haber hecho esto…- Murmuro Cody con nerviosismo.

 **CHISK CHISK**

- _{¡C-Cody, los polis estas entrando, están entrando al puto…ahhh, suéltame hijo de perra…!}-_

-¡Mierda Takasuki! ¡Josh, Josh ¿estás ahí?!-

De repente unos disparan comenzaron a oírse desde el segundo piso, para luego ser acompañados de una explosión que hizo temblar a todo el edificio.

- _{C-Cody…uno de los polis le pego un tiro a la mochila con los C-4, la explosión dejo caer un escombro directo a mi pierna y…¡dios como duele, tienes que salir de aquí, el edificio colapsara pronto!}-_

-¡Puta madre!- Grito mientras destrozaba el radio contra el suelo, si bien no le enojaba mucho el hecho de que dos de sus compañeros posiblemente ya habrían muerto, sino el hecho de que ahora estuviera completamente atrapado y posiblemente muerto dentro de unos minutos -George, rápido debemos buscar una…¿George?- Se extrañó al no ver a su loco compañero por ninguna parte, miro a los rehenes que se encontraban llorando y gritando de terror tras las mordazas.

Aun asi…¿Dónde estaba su compañero?

Un ruido seco lo saco de sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada lentamente para ver…a su compañero con una expresión de terror muerto en el suelo, lo que más lo impacto fue el corte en el cuello a causa de su propio cuchillo. ¿Se habría suicidado? No, Cody sabía que él no era el tipo de persona cobarde, entonces…

-Detrás de ti imbécil-

Un golpe seco llego a su nariz dejándolo caer contra el suelo, un grito de dolor salió de sus labios, y del hombre que acababa de golpearlo, una risa infantil.

-¡Jajaja, siempre quise decir eso!-

-¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?!- Grito Cody mientras se arrastraba de espaldas, alejándose todo lo posible de aquel joven frente a él, seamos breves, Hyoudou Issei.

-Vaya, duele que no me reconozcas suponiendo que soy una de las mayores amenazas para tu maldita organización- Dijo, mientras se acercaba a Cody, tomaba su cuello con su mano y cuando este quiso teletransportarse para alejarse del Hyoudou, este saco una Taser y electrocuto el cuerpo de Cody sacándole varios gritos de dolor –Ni lo intentes, ¿te gusta este juguete? Lo tome prestado de guardia de por allí…y ahora dime, ¿dónde está Nialls?- Pregunto amenazándolo esta vez con una pistola de verdad.

-N-no sé de qué hablas…-

-¡No seas puto, reconocería ese maldito símbolo en tu espalda de donde fuera!-

Golpe, golpe, y otro golpe más. Todo directo a su nariz la cual ya seguro estaba rota por cómo se doblaba y crujía por cada golpe del castaño. Eso y también los gritos que daba Cody.

-Reitero. ¿Dónde está Nialls?-

Un leve temblor hizo que issei perdiera el equilibrio, momento perfecto para que Cody le diera una patada en toda la cara, tomar su metralla y apuntarle al pobre issei el cual sujetaba su nariz con fuerza su nariz, de las cuales caían una que otra gota.

-¡Hijo de puta!-

-Es gracioso cuando la situación de pasa a tu favor, ¿no crees?- Se burló y rio al ver la cara enfurecida de issei, ahí mismo uno que otro leve temblor sacudía el edificio, pero Cody ya mantenía firmeza para no cometer el mismo error que el castaño -(La explosión del C-4 debió haber destruido uno de los pilares, no me extrañaría que el tercer piso colapsara dentro de poco…tal vez, pueda usar los C-4 en la mochila de George para matar a este niño, si es que no muero yo antes)-

-No te confíes solo porque me has dado un golpe, poseo más poder del que tu poseerías en toda tu vida- Si bien issei hablaba como un engreído, lo que decía era totalmente cierto -(Bien, insistiré un poco más sobre Nialls, lo mato, y me después me voy como alma que lleva el diablo)-

-¡Bien, espero que estés listo para morir mocoso!-

Cody apunto su metralleta hacia el castaño, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a presionar el gatillo, este reapareció frente a él para desviar la trayectoria de las balas hacia el techo.

-Mejora tu apuntaría. Sobre Nialls…-

-¡Jamás!-

Soltó el arma y ambos así comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Cody era un hombre entrenado por los balleneros desde los seis años, sí, pero no le hacía falta ser tan inteligente que, aunque superara por fuerza a issei, este usaba otros trucos aparte de la teletransportación para hacer parecer el combate al de un cinta negra contra un cinta blanca.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes responde a mis dudas, ¿Nialls?-

Como respuesta este lo siguió atacando.

Otro temblor, esta vez más fuerte, azoto el tercer haciendo que una parte del suelo comenzara a hundirse dando a entender que uno de los pilares del segundo piso ya estaba hecho mierda.

* * *

-¡Comandante, el edificio parece querer derrumbarse!- Grito el capitán de la policía observando estupefacto la escena.

Por su parte el comandante también observaba la escena, aunque más molesto que preocupado. Tomo su radio y comenzó a hablar.

-Soldados, salgan de allí cuanto antes-

 _-{Pero comandante, ¿y los rehenes?}-_

-¡Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por ellos, salgan de allí cuanto antes si es que no quieren morir también!-

- _{Entendido}-_

-Este día no ha sido lo que esperaba…- Murmuro el comandante mientras cerraba los ojos, no queriendo observar más la espantosa escena de una misión fracasada.

* * *

-¡Serás tonto, dime cuanto antes donde mierda esta Nialls o moriremos los dos aquí!- Grito issei sin intenciones de irse sin antes tener respuestas.

-¿Quieres una respuesta? Él vive en el planeta tierra-

La respuesta obviamente molesto a issei, y dejando de jugar, dio un golpe al pecho de Cody desequilibrándolo, para asi darle una patada que lo lanzo cerca a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba issei. Un escombro cayo justo al lado de su cabeza, asustando a Cody por su posible muerte, e issei por ver morir a su contrincante sin antes decirle la ubicación de Nialls.

-Eso estuvo cerca…bueno respecto a Nialls…-

-Lo veras a la hora de su muerte en el infierno- Vocifero Cody, sacando una pistola y disparando a la mochila de C-4 a unos cuantos metros de issei. La explosión mando a volar al castaño impactando contra una pared, dejando una que otra grieta dejando en claro que el golpe si había dolido.

-J-joder…- Issei intento levantarse, pero un mareo lo hizo estamparse nuevamente contra el suelo. Una ligera línea de sangre comenzó a descender desde su nuca hasta su cuello, dando a entender que la cabeza también había sido una de las victimas del impacto.

-Esta derrota es causa de tu arrogancia y confianza hacia tu poder- Cody hizo presencia frente al derrotado issei, apuntando a la cabeza del castaño con su pistola, listo para apretar el gatillo.

-(N-no puedo…morir aquí...aún tengo objetivos que cumplir…en esta vida…)-

En cuanto Cody presiono el gatillo, con sus últimas fuerzas issei Ralentizo el tiempo, se levantó lentamente y cuando estuvo completamente de pie, tomo la pistola para comenzar a voltearla en dirección hacia la cabeza de Cody y asi matarlo por "suicidio". Sin embargo, causa de lo débil que se encontraba el castaño el tiempo volvió en si antes de lo previsto, tres balas impactaron contra el techo, Cody por reacción apretó variadas veces el gatillo, sin embargo el sonido de cargador vacío lo alerto de que ya no le quedaban más balas.

-Te salvaste de morir a mi mano- Cody tomo a issei por el cuello y le dio un duro golpe en la mejilla haciendo que el castaño callera nuevamente al suelo, con la mirada perdida en el techo inestable -…pero no te salvaras de morir aplastado como la hormiga que eres antes los líderes de nuestra organización-

Cody desapareció de la vista del castaño. Issei apoyo sus manos en la pared para intentar levantarse otra vez y salir de aquel lugar, pero un escombro cayó sobre su espalda causando que este cayera inconsciente en el piso.

* * *

Aleix se tallo los ojos, a causa de que apenas hace unos minutos se había levantado de la cama. Dando un mordisco a un pan tostado y un sorbo a un jugo de naranja, desayuno prestado de la nevera de kiba, encendió la televisión con el control mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

 _-{…según nos han informado, los rehenes del banco aún se encuentran atrapados a mitad del derrumbe, la policía no sabe qué hacer, han retirado a las tropas de rescate del edificio temiendo que estas también pasen a ser parte de esta enorme tragedia. Como pueden ver en las siguientes imágenes, el edificio no nos da más esperanzas de que pueda permanecer en pie, solo podemos rezar por que todas estas personas salgan ilesos de esta}-_

Aleix, aparentemente tranquilo, miro u jugo de naranja, lo bebió todo de golpe y cuando pensaba tragar lo escupió todo hacia la alfombra barata de kiba.

-¡Mierda! Issei, espero con todo mi corazón que no estés metido en eso…- Murmuro con nerviosismo mientras se sentaba frente a su Notebook, y establecía conexión al comunicador de issei.

* * *

-Rias- Akeno, la reina de la pelirroja entro al salón del ocultismo con una pequeña pisca de preocupación en el rostro –Debes ver lo que están pasando por la televisión- Informo la ojivioleta mientras encendía la televisión del salón, dando paso a una serie de imágenes respecto al banco en pleno derrumbe en el centro de Kuoh -Esta en todos los canales…-

-¿Qué significara esto?- Murmuro Rias sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

* * *

En el lugar de los hechos, las cosas no eran las mejores, issei se encontraba inconsciente en pleno derrumbe, los rehenes a unos metros de él aun atados de manos y amordazados sin poder hacer mucho más que llorar y gritar por ayuda, la cual nunca llegara.

Aunque, aún quedaba una esperanza, al menos para uno de los afectados.

Nialls McYou apareció en medio derrumbe, buscando con la mirada a su pequeño cazador, al encontrarlo moribundo en un rincón corrió hacia el en su rescate. Con facilidad saco con pequeños escombros que se encontraban por encima del cuerpo de issei para luego cargarlo por encima de su hombro.

-Auch…pesas más de lo que aparentas niño- Murmuro mientras caminaba lentamente, resguardando con su brazo izquierdo la cabeza de issei para evitar que algún escombro random mate a su protegido frente a sus ojos.

Se paró frente a la ventana por la que había entrado, pero antes de irse por esta miro hacia el lado, más exactamente en donde se encontraban los rehenes, los cuales lo miraban con ojos suplicantes, llenos de miedo y desesperación.

-Lo siento amigos, pero solo tengo dos brazos- Al termino de eso, concentro su mana lo suficiente como para teletransportarse al techo del edificio de en frente. Dejo con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de issei en el suelo. Pero en vez de irse se arriesgó a quedarse a mirarlo, tomando el riesgo de que al despertar lo vea allí, observándolo como una fan-girl -Sin duda te has vuelto más fuerte, pero la confianza de eso casi te mata el día de hoy, esa es otra prueba de que aún no estás listo para pelear contra mí-

El fuerte ruido del derrumbe del banco hizo quitar la vista de Nialls del rostro de issei. Efectivamente, el banco dentro central de Kuoh ya no era más que una de las tantas ruinas más de Japón.

-Hmp…bueno niño, hasta otra-

El peliblanco desapareció dejando al castaño tirado en el suelo. A los pocos minutos, este comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, observando el cielo azul la mirada confusa de issei no se hizo esperar.

-¿C-como mierda llegue aquí…?-

Sin embargo tras esas palabras sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Y con eso, Nialls volvió a reaparecer a su lado con la mirada cansada.

-Pensándolo bien voy a dejarte a tu casa-

* * *

Por otro lado, en un edificio más lejano y con mayor altura al cual se encontraba issei, Cody observaba estupefacto lo que acababa de suceder hace apenas unos minutos.

Su líder, SU líder acababa de salvar al actual peor enemigo de SU organización. ¿Por qué? Eso retumbaba una y otra vez en la mente del rubio de ojos negros.

-¿Ahora vez porque la duda de los sub-jefes?-

Volteo rápidamente aún más asombrado por quien se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¡S-Sak! ¿Q-que haces aquí?-

-Observo, supongo. Pero…supongo que te has decepcionado mucho de lo que acabas de ver, a tu líder, salvar el culo del peor enemigo que la organización pueda tener- Dijo apoyando sus brazos en la barandilla del edificio –Decepción, impotencia, enojo…¿eso sientes ahora verdad?-

Cody bajo su mirada, tenía razón.

-Yo también me sentí asi al saber cómo mi líder y mentor protegía a Hyoudou de esa forma cada vez que teníamos la mínima oportunidad para matarlo. Por eso los sub-jefes de la organización han perdido la confianza en él, ellos desean a otro en el puesto de líder, alguien firme, serio, poderoso, y que sobre todo, leal a la organización y su gente. De eso, lo único que tiene Nialls es poderoso-

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?- Pregunto Cody, sin rodeos.

-¿Al grano, eh? Únete a mí, rompe el enlace que tienes a la marca de poder de Nialls, forma un enlace conmigo, y te daré mas poder del que Nialls suele otorgarle a sus subordinados. Conmigo, mataremos a Hyoudou Issei y traeremos nuevamente la gloria que la organización tuvo años atrás-

Cody cerró sus ojos para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo un día. Abrió sus ojos, miro a Sak y asintió.

-¡Perfecto! Como sabrás, el forastero es una deidad que puede otorgarle poderes a las personas que el elija por medio de una marca en la mano izquierda, Hace mucho tiempo, un asesino, Daud encontró la forma de traspasar parte de su poder a sus subordinados. Eso es lo mismo que Nialls ha hecho con la mayoría de los miembros de nuestra organización, sin embargo cuando uno de esos subordinados deja de serle leal a Nialls este pierde su poder, pero, ahora quien ya pierda esa confianza en Nialls seguirá con sus poderes, pero por mi mano, y eso significa más poder. Yo les daré mas poder con la condición de que ¡Me ayuden a matar a Hyoudou issei e arrebatarle el puto liderazgo a Nialls!-

-¿Y no hay más de eso?- Pregunto Cody, con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Oh, que observador. Claro que hay más…el nuevo líder de la organización seré ¡Yo!-

Cody sonrió. Sin duda a lo que habían llegado, le gustaba.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Cody asintió, y con el nuevo poder que Sak le había otorgado, desapareció junto a su nuevo líder.

* * *

Sin duda durante toda su vida jamás había estado en una situación tan crítica como la de ese día, tal vez, esa era una señal de que las cosas de ahora en adelante serían más difíciles. Su única pregunta era si ¿podría sobrevivir a todo lo que se avecinaba hasta por fin llegar a Nialls?

Sus ojos se abrieron casi al instante. Issei se sentó en la cama de la que reconoció como la cama que se encontraba en la habitación de invitados de la casa de kiba.

La puerta se abrió y de allí entro Ai, la hermana de kiba con un paño húmedo.

-Oh, despertaste…-

-¿Qué me paso?- Pregunto issei desconcertado.

-Pues…no estoy muy segura. Cuando llegue a casa con Onii-chan, Koneko-chan y Asia-san te encontramos tirado en el jardín de la casa, estabas muy herido asi que Koneko-chan te cargo hacia la cama, asia-san comenzó a curarte con su magia extraña y…-

-Vale, ya entiendo lo que quieres decir. Gracias, supongo-

Ai sonrió.

-Bueno, iré a decirle Aleix-san que ya despertó, parecía algo enfadado porque olvido llevarse su comunicador o algo asi- Dijo mientras salía por la puerta, dejando atrás a un nervioso issei.

-Mierda, Ale va a matarme…-

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Aleix entro, pero no solo, si no junto a todo el resto del clan Gremory. Después de recibir unos cuantos gritos por parte del pelinaranja sobre no olvidar de nuevo su comunicador, Rias tomo la palabra.

-Suponiendo a lo que acaba de pasar el día de hoy, creo que tendrás que contarnos todo sobre lo que has venido a hacer a Japón, ¿no crees?-

-¿What? Creí que ya sabían sobre mi estancia aquí-

-Sabíamos que venias en busca de alguien perteneciente a una peligrosa organización de humanos, pero no exactamente "que" persona- Aclaro kiba.

-Ah vale…pues no tengo problema con eso, mientras no busquen entrometerse en mis asuntos supongo que no hay problema con ello-

Rias sonrió ante la confianza que les estaba brindando el Hyoudou. Ahí es cuando, él y Aleix comenzaron a contar su historia, de principio a final…

* * *

 **Supongo que con eso el capítulo de hoy se da por terminado. No pondré hoy las habilidades de los personajes puesto que no hay ningún cambio en ellas, asi que me ahorrare esa pajita de "copiar y pegar" solo para rellenar con palabras que muy pocos leen jeje.**

 **Pero bueno, el capítulo de hoy apenas ha llegado a las 5000 palabras, unas tres o cuatro mil menos que las del último capítulo, pero la verdad es que actualmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir suponiendo el tiempo de escuela, estudios, y los tiempos libres en los cuales casi siempre uso para jugar algo extra. No siempre escribo, "¿Por qué?" porque simplemente me gusta escribir cuando tengo ganas, puesto que si me pongo a escribir un capitulo aleatorio con ganas forzadas, este me quedaría muy desanimado, vacío y más mierda de las cosas que hasta ahora suelo hacer cuando mis habilidades de escritor apenas se están desarrollando.**

 **También el otro día me hicieron una pregunta que la verdad hasta yo algún día hubiera hecho: "¿Por qué te molestas en escribir una historia que casi nadie lee?" y muy buena pregunta la verdad, supongo que simplemente me gusta escribir, o simplemente fantasear con mi propio mundo creado de High School DxD, algo raro peor bueno, asi soy yo.**

 **Sobre el próximo CAPITULO, creo que no tendrá mucho que ver respecto a una continuación sobre este, será más como una Flash Back entero sobre la vida pasada de issei, antes de ser un desgraciado sin remordimientos con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, y eso.**

 **Y hablando de eso, respecto al desarrollo del personaje, no tengo ni una intención de hacer a issei un "puto amo" que puede vencer todos porque sí, mucho menos un "HEROE" del que todos hablen bien, tal vez sea lo contrario, después de todo recuerden…**

… **En esta historia issei no es malo, pero tampoco es bueno.**

 _ **Comentarios:**_

 _ **Tryndamer95:**_ **¿Rechulon? Espero que eso sea algo bueno…Saludos!**

 _ **Shadow zomber:**_ **¡Hermano! ¿Qué hace por estos rumbos leyendo las historias de este pobre vagabundo con futura casa bajo un puente? Saludos compa´!**

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Alma Corrompida Parte 1

_**Capítulo 5: Alma corrompida Parte 1.**_

Chicago, una de las ciudades con mayor numero en el gran conocido estados unidos, siendo superada únicamente por ciudades como nueva york y los ángeles, sin duda era una de las ciudades de las que más hablaba por el mundo y no solo por su gran belleza producida por la iluminación perfecta durante la oscura noche, sino porque en aquella ciudad habría de ocurrir el gran inicio de una historia la cual serie recordada durante varias generaciones.

¿Y qué mejor manera de comenzar una historia que en la base enemiga de todo niño?

La escuela, por supuesto.

-¡Issei Hyoudou!-

Aquel fuerte grito resonó por todo el salón en el cual las risas de varios niños acompañaron los gritos de la frustrada mujer hacían crecer el nerviosismo en el pequeño niño de apenas diez años. Este, agitando las manos por delante de si se defendía ante la maestra.

-¡No hice nada, se lo juro por mis hijos!-

-¡Tú no tienes hijos Hyoudou!-

-¡Pues para que sepa usted no tiene mucho pecho después de todo!-

-las risas cesaron, todos los niños comenzaron a mirar estupefactos al castaño el cual miraba con una sonrisa victoria a la profesora, la cual ocultaba sus ojos por debajo de sus largos cabellos. La mirada divertida de issei fue desapareciendo poco a poco en que un aura negra comenzaba a rodear a la mujer, la cual, sacaba una regla de metal de donde solo dios sabe para…

-¡Hyudou Isseeeeei!-

-¡En la cara no que quiero ser actoraaaaahhh!-

Y asi fue como el castaño termino horas extras en la escuela, limpiando cada rincón sucio, los cuales eran ensuciados a propósito por sus compañeros solo para molestarlo un…poco.

-Tks, ni siquiera me importa, me encanta limpiar…- Murmuro cansado.

Si era verdad que no era la primera vez que se quedaba a hacer los aseos del salón, sí que era la primera vez en la que el castaño sentía cierta presión en el pecho, como si este algo intentase decirle. ¿Qué cosa? Cruzaba por la mente del castaño, ni él lo entendía, pero sabía a qué se refería.

Amigos, aquella palabra la cual simbolizaba en gran parte la unión entre los individuos del mundo, hasta el punto de crearse el propio día del amor y la amistad. Sin embargo el castaño siempre pasaba aquellos días solo, era sociable sí, pero por alguna razón, una maldición quizás, siempre terminaban alejándose de el por la única razón de ser raro…o simplemente por no verse atravesados por las travesuras de este hacia los profesores e incluso el mismísimo director, el cual soporta al pequeño chico por la única razón de ser amigo de su padre.

-Hmp, de todas formas ¿Quién necesita amigos? Algún día ellos se irán y solo serán un recuerdo escolar más…-

 **-Eso ni tú te lo crees, sino no estarías hablando conmigo-** Contesto un chico con su misma apariencia mirándolo a unos escasos metros.

-¿Y tú eres?...- Pregunto el castaño sin dejar de barrer.

 **-Soy tu conciencia, idiota…-**

Dejo de barrer, soltó un suspiro pesado y tomo asiento en el piso mientras sus castaños cabellos cubrían sus dos ojos.

-Hasta tu propia conciencia te dice idiota, idiota…- Se dijo a si mismo issei mientras miraba a la nada. Ese no había sido un muy buen día después de todo.

* * *

-¡Llegue!-

-¡Hermano!-

De un instante a otro cuatro brazos de vieron envueltos en la cadera del castaño, el cual con una pequeña sonrisa acaricio ambas cabecitas.

-Asia, Amadea. ¿Extrañaron a su hermano?- Pregunto este mientras su sonrisa de agrandaba para ambas hermanas.

Se trataba de Amadea y Asia Hyoudou. Ambas pequeñas niñas de seis y siete años respectivamente, vestidas con el mismo uniforme negro y blanco que su hermano issei vestía en ese instante, solo que en versión masculina claro.

Amadea Hyoudou. Su cabellos era castaño asi como sus ojos color miel iguales a los de su hermano mayor. Desde pequeña esta pequeña sentía un gran aprecio por su hermano, no solo porque desde pequeños ambos niños solían compartir momentos ya sea jugando a la casa de muñecas, tomar él te, entre esas cosas, sino porque muy abiertamente ella admiraba en como su hermano siempre hacia un esfuerzo por hacerla reír, ya sea peleándose con un mimo en la calle o ser perseguido por chihuahuas solo para ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su hermanita. En el fondo, aun a su corta edad la pequeña Hyoudou sabia apreciar bien eso.

Por otra parte. Asia Hyoudou. Si bien no era hermana biológica tanto de issei como Amadea, esta era muy bien querida por los miembros de la familia Hyoudou, especialmente por su hermano adoptivo issei, el cual desde el primer día en que la vio la considero la hermana por la cual mataría a cualquier novio que esta se hiciera.

-¡Si, no esperaba el momento en que issei llegara a casa a jugar con nosotras!-

-Yo también esperaba eso hermano…-

Issei sonrió ante las palabras de Amadea y Asia respectivamente. Volvió a acariciar las mejillas de ambas niñas para luego cerrar el pacto amoroso con un beso en las mejillas de ambas pequeñas.

-Hijo-

La voz de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos miel camino hasta el amoroso trio de hermanos, dando la mejor de sus sonrisas hacia su hijo mayor esta le señalo la mesa, la cual estaba llena de los platillos favoritos del castaño. Issei sonrió a su madre y corrió junto a sus hermanas para disfrutar del banquete.

-¡Recuerda no comerte todo que tu padre llegara en poco tiempo!-

-¡Si, si!-

Había sido una buena cena, sin duda, issei se encontraba jugando en su computadora mientras bebía algo de té de menta. Por fuera el sol de había escondido dándole paso a la bella media luna de madrugada. A pesar de ser tan tarde, issei siempre había preferido los videojuegos por sobre el propio sueño, podría considerarse un típico niño gamer, poco estudioso y busca problemas, pero aun asi este jamás se había quejado sobre una mala vida, siempre disfrutando de la bella vida ignorando los problemas del futuro, como en el caso de las malas calificaciones en la escuela las cuales podrían afectarlo en un futuro hasta el punto de hacerlo vivir bajo un puente.

Aun asi…

-Vivo feliz. ¿Y tú?-

 **-No me quejo, soy parte de ti. Si eres feliz yo soy feliz, si eres infeliz yo soy infeliz…-**

-Vaya, supongo que tendré que mantener este estado de ánimo para que tu también seas feliz, de todas formas no quiero ver a mi mejor amigo triste- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **-No soy tu amigo, mucho menos el mejor. Deberías sabes eso-**

-¿Saberlo porque?-

 **-¿Eres idiota? Solo soy producto de tu imaginación, yo no existo, tu aislamiento en estos aparatos de hoy en día, que por cierto estas chetos, te hacen excluirte de la sociedad, los amigos hasta el punto de hacerte alucinar sobre un supuesto amigo que se encuentra contigo todos los días jugando al lol mientras tus tareas quedan sobre tu escritorio sin hacer-**

-Aguarda…si eres yo, ¿Por qué me dices tantas cosas que odio que la gente me diga?- Pregunto con molestia.

 **-Porque hasta tu sabes que es verdad, ¿o no?-**

-No tengo intención de responder a eso- Cruzándose de brazos miro hacia el lado con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Como quieras, de todas formas estás perdiendo tu línea…-**

-¿Cómo sabes?-

 **-Soy tu conciencia, idiota…-**

Efectivamente, el castaño volteo solo para ver como ya llevaba el juego completamente perdido.

-¡Puta madre!-

* * *

-Hola profe´-

Saluda issei mientras pasa de la miraba fulminante de la profesora. Toma asiento en su puesto justo del lado de la ventana, mientras saca sus cuadernos de la mochila.

 **-¿No se te olvida algo?-**

-(¿Olvidarme?)- Pensó el castaño mientras miraba el techo pensativo -¡Mierda, olvide ordenar mi mochila!-

Sin darse cuenta, había dicho, más bien gritado eso causando que todo su salón se le quedara mirando para luego de un segundo todos soltaran rosas molestas hacia el pequeño issei.

-¡Silencio, y tú Hyudou, será mejor que te las arregles el haber traído los cuadernos del día anterior mocoso irresponsable!-

-Hm…problema mío-

-¿Dijo algo joven Hyudou?-

-Nada profe´, continué con su clase-

Si bien el castaño podía ser alguien muy calmado, uno de sus más grandes hobbies siempre será molestar a la "estúpida pero sensual" profesora que le hacía clases.

-Cof, Cof. Bueno niños, antes de comenzar la clase tengo que informarles que hoy ha llegado un nuevo estudiante a nuestra clase…-

-¿Un nuevo estudiante?-

-Profesora, lamento interrumpirle pero ¿Por qué ahí nuevo alumno si estamos a solo mitad de año?-

-¿No sería muy difícil ponerse al día?-

-¿Y qué pasó con su antigua escuela?-

-Ya, ya niños. Anda pasa-

A los pocos segundos, un ojo color naranja de asomo por la puerta, luego miro a la profesora. Esta incitándolo a entrar, poco a poco fue presentándose físicamente ante todo el salón. Todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente causando que este comenzara a sudar de los nervios.

-Él es Aleix. Su antigua escuela quebró y termino demolida para dar paso a un edificio de departamentos, supongo que eso responde a sus dudas-

Este hizo un ademan con su mano a modo de saludo, siendo respondido por unas cuantas risas de algunos varones del salón.

-(Parece que el nuevo esta algo nervioso)- Pensó con burla issei mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano izquierda.

 **-Todos han de ser asi alguna vez, incluso tu-**

-(¿Y este qué? ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?)-

 **-Soy tu conciencia, idiota…-**

-Bueno Aleix, puedes sentarte en el último puesto de la fila de la ventana, detrás del niño ese con cara de tonto- Sonrió con ternura mientras señalaba al castaño.

-¡Oiga, la acusare con el director a la próxima!-

La profesora ignoro su amenaza. Por otro lado el pelinaranja comenzó a caminar hacia su nuevo puesto. Tomo asiento y saco sus cuadernos.

 **-Parece que hasta el nuevo trajo los cuadernos pertenecientes al día de hoy, que idiota somos ¿no crees?-**

Issei solo ignoro los comentarios de su amigo imaginario, volteo la cabeza y comenzó a analizar al nuevo compañero.

-(¿Qué clase de pelo es ese, será teñido? ¿Y que mierda con sus ojos?)-

 **-No insinúes de raro a alguien solo por su apariencia, mírate a ti, hablando con alguien que ni siquiera existe-**

-(Ni siquiera te he respondido)-

 **-¿Y ahora…?-**

-Capullo- Murmuro.

Las clases pasaron con total normalidad, cuando estas se vieron acabadas issei copiaba los ejercicios de la pizarra con tranquilidad, obviamente solo para tenerlos de relleno en el cuaderno tomando en cuenta que el castaño jamás los resolvería.

-¿Es necesario todo esto solo por unas manzanas?...-

-Claro, de todas formas esto te prueba si estás listo para el siguiente curso-

Issei volteo encontrándose con el rostro burlón del chico nuevo.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Se te fue lo tímido?-

-Claro que no, es solo que ahora nadie nos mira- Dijo con desinterés el pelinaranja mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

-(¿Nadie? Normalmente son bastante molestosos cuando hay un compañero nuevo)- Se extrañó el castaño observando al resto de sus compañeros, y era verdad, nadie demostraba el mínimo interés por ellos.

 **-Te recuerdo que eso solo pasaba con las "compañeras" nuevas-**

-Ok, ya entendí-

-¿Con quién hablas?-

 **-Vaya, parece que el nuevo muestra cierto interés en nosotros-**

-Con…tigo-

-¿Conmigo?-

-Claro, ¿con quién más crees? Genius-

-Pues no sé, todos los del salón se han ido al patio a jugar, ¿Por qué no vas con ellos, será que no tienes amigos?-

 **-Upps…-**

Issei se molestó por el comentario, se dio vuelta y encaro con ojos enojados al nuevo, el cual ni se inmuto por la mirada.

-¿Quién te crees? Para que sepas tengo muchos amigos, es más, ellos siempre se pelean por mi favoritismo- Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-Como digas-

-(¿Me está ignorando?)-

 **-Claro que lo hace, ¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearlo?-**

-Hm-

Issei solo recostó su rostro en la mesa.

* * *

-Oye nuevo, préstame goma- Dijo el castaño estirando la mano para atrás sin dejar de escribir en su cuaderno.

-No-

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto este ya volteándose.

-Porque no se me da la gana-

 **-Jajaja, parece que alguien tiene odio-**

-Hm, ni siquiera la necesitaba tanto…-

* * *

La pelota llego justo a los pies del nuevo.

-¡Oye nuevo, pasa la pelota!- Grito uno de los tantos niños que jugaban en el patio.

Aleix miro la pelota, la acomodo en el suelo y chuteo hacia los niños…o eso creía.

-¡Mierda, ¿Quién fue el desgraciado?!- Grito issei mientras levantaba furioso la pelota con una marca roja y circular en su rostro.

Todos apuntaron a Aleix.

-Asi que fuiste tú…¡Chúpate esta!-

Issei pateo la pelota pasando a unos cuantos metros por el lado de Aleix, impactando contra el rostro de la profesora que tanto le tiene odio.

-¡Hyuodouuuuuuuuuu!-

-¡Puta madre!-

* * *

-Aleix bastardo, me las pagaras por seguro…- Refunfuñaba issei mientras comía su almuerzo intranquilo en la cafetería.

-Hola Ise-

-¡J-je-Jessica!-

Jessica, muchacha de la misma edad del pequeño issei. Cabello negro azulado y ojos celestes vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela, con falda incluida. Ella era el mayor amor de issei en su niñez, perteneciente a la

-¿Por qué estás aquí solo? Anda, ¿quieres que coma contigo?-

-¿C-coma? Te refieres…-

 **-Ey, no arruines el momento. Obviamente habla del almuerzo-**

-¡Si, el almuerzo!-

-¡Pues claro que el almuerzo tontito!-

-(¡Perfecto, ella y yo solos, nada podría arruinar este…)-

-Y espero que no te moleste que haya invitado al chico nuevo a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad?-

-Hola- Saludo Aleix sentándose en medio separando al enamorado de su media naranja.

-(¡Cabrón!)-

 **-Ok, eso no me lo esperaba…-**

* * *

Issei entro a su habitación sin tomarle atención a nada ni nadie. Se acostó en la cama boca arriba con una mirada molesta, demasiado molesta.

-¡Desgraciado, desde que llego ese chico nuevo a la escuela no ha parado de pasarme cosas malas!-

 **-¿No te pasaban antes de su llegada?-**

-¡Ahora es peor, mucho peor! ¡Muere Aleix, muere, muere, muere!- Grito issei mientras comenzaba a hacer rayones en una hoja de papel con el rostro del pelinaranja dibujado en él.

 **-Ok, ahora ya estoy preocupado…-**

-Issei, ¿estás?-

Al oír el llamado de su madre, el castaño sin quitar su fea mirada le abrió la puerta, la miro con el ceño fruncido de curiosidad y molestia.

-¿Si?-

-Hm…sé que estas molesto por…lo que sea que te moleste, pero ha llegado esto de tu escuela-

La mujer le tendió una hoja de papel, issei la tomo y comenzó a leer.

-"¿Museo de historia?..."-

-Es una excursión. ¿Iras?-

-¿Irán todos los de mi curso?-

-Pues sí, irán los de cuarto, tercero y…-

-No iré-

Portazo.

-…los de segundo…- Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, sin duda esas últimas palabras alertaron todos los sentidos del castaño.

 **-¿Segundo? ¿Ese no es el curso de Jessica?-**

Issei abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando ver únicamente uno de sus ojos.

-Pensándolo bien…creo que iré-

* * *

-¿Hm?-

Issei desbloqueo su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar.

 _[Pórtate bien. Tus hermanas te extrañaran, come toda tu comida._

 _Besitos, tu madre.]_

No pudo disimular su sonrisa, sin duda tenía una buena madre, aunque sin dudarlo la parte que más le gusto del mensaje, en saber que sus hermanas lo extrañan cuando apenas había salido de casa hace menos de una hora.

-(Hace poco Asia cumplió sus siete años, pronto asistirá a la primaria, no puedo esperar por estar todos los recesos con ella)- Pensó con una pequeña mueca de felicidad el castaño.

-¡Hyoudou, deja de soñar y sube!-

-¿Ah? ¡Lo siento profe´, gracias por avisarme!- Exclamo mientras subía al autobús.

-Hmp, si fuera por mi te hubiera dejado tirado allí-

-Me ama en secreto, lo sabe-

-¡No digas tonterías, vete a sentar!-

-Auch, lo que hace la frustración sexual…-

Issei suspiro y busco con la mirada a Jessica, pero al verla sentado con otro muchacho fue suficiente para que sus fantasías de matrimonio entre otras se destruyeran como plato contra el suelo.

 **-Vaya, nos ganaron compadre…-**

-Hm, ni siquiera me importa-

Issei con la mirada molesta tomo asiento en un lugar aleatorio, con esa pinta cualquiera pensaría que su enojo era por no querer ir a un lugar tan aburrido como pensaría cualquier niño irresponsable.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-

-Hm…-

-Vaya, al menos ahora tengo compañero para hablar-

-Como digas Aleix…-

 **-1…2…3…-**

-¡¿Aleix, que mierda haces aquí?!-

-Estoy en tu salón idiota-

-¡No! Quiero decir…a mi lado-

-¿Ah? Pero si tú te sentaste aquí. Deberías ver más la realidad y dejar de fantasear con quien sabe qué cosa-

-¡No estaba fantaseando!-

-Como digas…-

-(Como lo odio…)-

 **-Piensa positivo, ya no estas Forever Alone-**

-(Muérete)-

-Por cierto…-

El castaño miro al pelinaranja con algo de desinterés.

-Me alegra tener compañía-

-Ah…-

Si bien eso fue una sorpresa para el propio Aleix decirlo, para el castaño las cosas estaban más fuertes.

-(¿Qué mierda con este?)-

* * *

-Se veía más grande en el folleto- Dijo issei mirando con desilusión el gran museo de chicago.

-Es para atraer más visitas. Es lo mismo con la comida, ¿sabías que para que el helado no se derrita en la sesión de fotos lo hacen con puré de papas? Les ponen colorante y listo, una buena foto para atraer clientes- Dijo Aleix a issei, mientras ambos bajaban junto a los demás estudiantes del autobús.

-Aja…¿y cómo sabes?-

-Internet-

-No me sorprende-

-¡Vamos niños, entren con cuidado y no toquen nada!- Grito uno de los tantos profesores.

-Por cierto Aleix, ¿Qué querías decir con eso?-

-Eso ¿Qué?-

-Ya sabes, en el autobús…-

-No se dé que hablas- Dijo, antes de seguir a los demás niños dentro del museo.

-¡Serás cagado!- Grito mientras lo seguía -(por un momento pensé que podríamos ser amigos…)- Pensó issei con la mirada baja, cosa que el pelinaranja no paso por alto.

La excursión avanzaba casi como cualquier día. La mayoría de los niños se encontraban aburridos y ya querían irse a casa, arrepintiéndose el ir a ese museo hecho para cerebritos, entre ellos se encontraba el castaño. Por otro lado, los "nerd" seguían al profesor de historia, haciendo pregunta tras pregunta por cada cosa que lograban ver a cada paso del museo.

-Pero profesor, ¿no que el ser humano había sido creado por dios?-

Pregunto Jessica, llamando por primera vez la atención del castaño puesto que se había olvidado por completo de que la chica había asistido a la excursión.

-Eso es solo una teoría religiosa, pero desde la perspectiva científica del hombre, el ser humano podría haber sido creado por algo más que un ser superior, de ahí las teorías del Bing Bang o la evolución de los monos. ¿Alguna otra duda?-

-No profesor. ¡Gracias!-

El profesor asintió y siguió con su explicación. Mientras, "disimuladamente" issei comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco a la pequeña chica. Al llegar a su lado fingió toser.

-¡Oh! Jessica no sabía que habías venido- Issei fingió sorpresa.

-Oh ise, que malo, pensé que me habías visto en el autobús, el de mi curso estaba lleno por lo que tuve que irme en el del tuyo-

-N-no sabía…bueno, sí, ¡No, no sabía! Jaja no me prestes atención, es solo que me caí de la cuna cuando era bebe-

-Oh, pequeño bebe, ¿no te dolió?- Dijo Jessica con voz aparentemente preocupada mientras miraba fijamente los ojos del castaño, el cual no podía disimular más su sonrojo.

-B-bueno, la verdad no lo recuerdo, pero mi conciencia una vez me dijo que eso es causa de mi idiotez-

-¿Tú conciencia?- Ladeo la cabeza con confusión.

-¡N-nada! ¿Ves? La cuna…mejor olvida todo lo que te dije…- Dijo el castaño con una nubecita negra por encima de él.

-¡Eh, Jessica!-

Detrás de Jessica un chico de cabello y ojos negro apareció, tomo a la chica de las manos y la miro a los ojos.

-Oh Carl, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Oh mira, este es mi amigo ise! ¿Recuerdas que te hable de él?-

El pelinegro, llamado Carl, miro a issei por unos segundos, luego le tendió la mano.

-Un gusto, soy Carl el mejor amigo de Jessica-

 **-Uh, competencia-**

Issei choco su mano, este lo miro extrañado.

-Lo siento, supongo que debía ser asi- el castaño tomo su mano y la agito este otro respondió el gesto.

-Bueno Jessica, por haya ahí un dinosaurio ¡Vamos a verlo!-

-¡Genial! ¿Vienes ise?-

El castaño la miro, luego a su amigo.

-N-no, no tengo intereses por los dinosaurios-

-Oh, bueno, ¡Vamos Carl!-

La chica lo jalo de la mano, corriendo ambos se alejaron del castaño. Aunque por un momento issei podría jurar que ese chico lo miraba feo. Frunció el ceño.

-Ese chico me da mala espina…- Se dijo el castaño mientras se apoyaba en la pared, un poco alejado de los estudiantes.

 **-¡Por supuesto que sí! Te ha robado a tu chica, ¿Por qué no has ido?-**

-No quiero incomodar. Además es cierto que no tengo intereses por esas cosas, a menos que estén vivos claro-

 **-Un caso, en el fondo querías ir-**

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

 **-Soy tu conciencia, idiota…-**

-Hm-

-¿Hablas solo?-

Issei volteo. Su boca mandíbula cayó al suelo al darse cuenta de la mirada divertida que le daba Aleix. "¿Por qué el?" pensaba el castaño, de todos los alumnos, compañeros de su escuela, el chico que más odiaba tenía que encontrarlo hablando solo.

¡Hablando solo!

-N-no, claro que no, s-solo…-

-No respondas, no me importa la verdad- Dijo el pelinaranja mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a su lado. Inconscientemente, el castaño imito su acción, la imagen de ambos sentados en el suelo, tranquilos, era algo que desde el di en que se conocieron era difícil de ver.

-Hablaba conmigo…-

-¿Ah?-

Los dos se sorprendieron. Aleix por la respuesta que el castaño le dio por la pregunta antes hecha, y este último por responderle eso al "Desgraciado que caga sus días".

-Olvídalo. No te importa ¿verdad?-

-Ya me has dado una respuesta confusa, atente a las consecuencias. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Issei chasqueo su lengua en señal de molestia.

-Nada importante, solo hablaba, todos han hablado solos en alguna etapa de su vida-

-Sí, con un amigo imaginario a los cinco años. ¿Aun tienes amigos imaginarios a los ocho?-

-Claro que no. Solo hablaba conmigo- Murmuro ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Ah. Te entiendo-

Issei levanto la mirada, observando boquiabierto lo que había escuchado. Una parte de él estaba confundida, no era mucha sorpresa la verdad, issei jamás se llevó bien con aquel chico, y ahora, ambos hablan como si fueran los mejores amigos. Pero ¿entenderlo? Si este tenía más atención que la que este ha tenido en todos sus años de escuela.

-¿En qué sentido?-

-Hablas solo para no sentirte…bueno, solo. Antes hacía eso, con un oso de peluche que tenía-

 **-Descubierto. ¿Qué harás ahora?-**

-Hm. ¿Y si te dijera que no hablaba solo?-

-¿Tienes alguna especie de ser dentro de ti acaso?-

-No, ¿Por qué debería?-

-Entonces hablabas solo-

-¡No! Hablaba…con mi conciencia-

-¿No le mentiste a Jessica?-

-Claro que n…espera. ¿Estabas escuchando?-

Aleix rio, issei lo miro, molesto.

-Tal vez. Estaba detrás de ustedes y no pude evitar escucharlos. También vi cómo te mandaron a la zona de amigos por el chico de segundo-

-Hm. Eso no te incumbe- Murmuro, mientras a lo lejos veía a la chica de sus sueños hablar animadamente con aquel chico, que era su mejor amigo.

¿Mejor amigo? Un mejor amigo debe saber todo sobre este otro, si este está enamorado de su mejor amigo, sabrá hacer cada detalle para conquistarla.

 **-Tal vez Jessica no es para nosotros después de todo, ¿no crees? Tan vez la mujer para nosotros aparezca algún día, en este laberinto llamado vida-**

-¿Entonces?…-

-¡Oigan, chicos, no se separen!- Escucharon a uno de los profesores llamarlos. Ambos se levantaron y se juntaron con el grupo.

-¿Decías?- Pregunto el castaño.

-¿Entonces hablas con tu conciencia?-

-Algo asi. Puedes llamarme loco, pero yo no controlo lo que dice, es como si hablara por si sola. Incluso me dice cosas que ni yo logro entender-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-Por ejemplo, si yo no sé cuánto es dos más dos, mi conciencia si puede decirme el resultado. ¿No se supone que esta sabe lo que yo sé, y lo que no se no debe saberlo porque yo no lo sé? No sé si me entiendo-

-Creo que logro entenderte. Pero, tomando tu ejemplo, tal vez tu si sabrías el resultado, solo que lo has olvidado y como tu conciencia es literalmente tu mente, esta no ha olvidado el resultado de dos más dos. ¿No?-

 **-Este si sabe. Deberías pedirle clases-**

Issei frunció el ceño. Es decir, ¿Cómo alguien que no se encontraba en su situación sabría más que él? Si este se encuentra en la situación.

 **-Bienvenido a juegos mentales-**

-¡Guau!-

-¡Increíble!-

-¡Profesor que es eso!-

-¡Es fascinante!-

El par de chicos dirigió su mirada al grupo de alumnos que se había detenido unos metros por delante, Aleix e issei aceleraron el paso causa de la curiosidad. Como sus demás compañeros ambos observaron sorprendidos lo que se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Frente a ellos, en una gran vitrina de vidrio se encontraba una gran espada de estilo europea, con un filo de plata reluciente y un mango de oro combinado a un diseño de cruz color purpura.

Algo completamente insólito desde su punto de vista.

-¿Qué es eso?- Murmuro el castaño –Es fabuloso…-

 **-Aunque sigue siendo una espada común y corriente-**

Issei ignoro a su conciencia. De todas formas, como todo niño de su edad algo como eso no era de extrañar que lo sorprendiera, hasta el punto de fantasear vencer a un gran dragón maligno para rescatar a la bella princesa Jessica.

-Escuchen atentamente niños- Hablo el profesor de historia –Como mucho ya se dieron cuenta, esto es una espada…-

-¡¿No enserio?!-

-¡Silencio Hyoudou! Como decía, no muchos saben el origen de esta espada tan exactamente. En el pasado se creía que esta espada era utilizada por grandes guerreros para matar dragones…-

-¡Dragones, no joda!-

-¡Hyoudou, a la próxima te mandare de vuelta al autobús!-

Aleix le dio un leve golpe al castaño, insinuando que de verdad debería callarse. Ante esa "orden" al castaño le daban más ganas de interrumpir, pero en cierta forma también tenía curiosidad, aun para escuchar una tonta historia de fantasía.

-Desde tiempos antiguos guerreros antiguos portaban esta espada para limpiar el mundo de dragones malignos, con el tiempo, muchos de estos fueron darse a conocer como miembros de la iglesia, que hacían el bien en nombre de dios…-

-(Que estúpido, al menos debería contar una de las aventuras de sus potadores, si de verdad existió)-

 **-No te alteres, la historia esta interesante, y si no te importa pues mejor comete el almuerzo que dejo mama, tienes hambre ¿no?-**

-(¿Como…sabes? Mejor ni te pregunto)-

 **-Porque soy tu conciencia idiota, y sabes que terminare diciendo "soy tu conciencia idiota"-**

-(¿Nada te detiene verdad?)-

 **-Aja-**

-…El museo de chicago tuvo varios problemas con la iglesia por tener esta espada en el museo, hace apenas unas semanas el gobierno le concedió el permiso al museo de historia de chicago para tenerla como una de las mayores exhibiciones del lugar. Aunque aún no es seguro su estancia permanente-

-Guauuuu…-

-Bueno niños, sigamos con el recorrido-

Todos fueron alejándose para ver las siguientes exposiciones. Aleix que iba detrás del grupo, se detuvo al ver que el castaño no avanzaba. Este permanecía quieto frente a la vitrina de la espada.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces? Si no seguimos al profesor ahora nos perderemos, este museo no es nada pequeño-

-Sí, sí, pero tengo otras intenciones. Vete si quieres- Issei se agacho para evitar chocar con la tela de cuero que separa a los visitantes de la gran espada.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Issei no puedes acercarte a la espada!-

-¿Quién lo dice?- Pregunto este acariciando el vidrio, que lo separaba de la espada, un pequeño papel estaba pegado al vidrio, con algo escrito en ella –"Ascalon", ¿será su nombre?-

-¡Issei ven aquí, no seas idiota!-

 **-Sácala-**

-¿Eh?-

 **-Saca la espada, ¿no lo escuchas? Nos está llamando-**

-(Nos llama…espera ¿Qué? Vaya sí que me estoy volviendo loco)- Pensó el castaño forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Issei!-

 **-¡Sácala!-**

* * *

El guardia de la sala de control bebía un café, mientras observaba su telenovela, ausente a todo lo que sucedía en el monitor de la "cámara n°23".

 _-Henry, ¿Nada sospechoso?-_

El guardia tomo su radio, sin siquiera despegar la mirada de la televisión, contesto.

-Tranquilo Houston, todo controlado-

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

-¡Ahhh!-

El café en su mano se derramo encima de su uniforme, rápidamente comenzó a quitarse la parte superior del uniforme para aliviar el dolor, mientras daba leves soplidos.

* * *

Los ojos del castaño se dilataron levemente.

-Ascalon…-

 **-Sácala, ella te llama, dice que te pertenece, que nos pertenece-**

-¡Issei por dios!- El pelinaranja paso la tela para traer al castaño quiera o no. Lo agarro de los hombros y comenzó a jalarlo.

-¡Desgraciado, déjame, esta espada me llama, Ascalon me llama!-

-¡No sé qué mosca te ha picado pero el profesor nos dijo que no toquemos nada, nada!-

-¡Espera, suéltame!-

 **-¡Issei, tómala, la espada!-**

Issei vio como la Ascalon se iba alejando a cada segundo, con esfuerzo dio un fuerte golpe al rostro de Aleix con su nuca y corrió hacia la espada, pero apenas volvió a tocar la vitrina, una resplandeciente luz comenzó a segar la vista de ambos chicos, hasta que…

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

-¡Ahhhh!-

Tanto issei como Aleix salieron disparados causa de la "explosión" que había provocado, supuestamente, el toque de las manos del castaño con la cercanía de la espada.

-Ah…mierda…- Issei sobo su cabeza causa de un golpe, miro hacia en frente y la sorpresa inundo sus ojos.

-¡Idiota!- Aleix se acercó al castaño y lo tomo de los hombros -¡¿En que estabas pensando?!-

-O-oye Aleix…mira…-

-¡No me distraerás con tus mentiras, ¿Qué hiciste para que pasara esa explosión?!-

-¡Joder Aleix no te miento, mira, la Ascalon desapareció!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Y era cierto, las miradas de ambos se posaron en donde supuestamente deberías estar Ascalon, pero solo estaba su vitrina, rota con pedazos de vidrios esparcidos por el suelo.

-Aleix, mejor vámonos antes de que nos hagan responsables…- Murmuro el castaño.

Varias voces comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Eran guardias.

-S-si…vámonos-

Aleix ayuda a issei a levantarse, y ambos comenzaron a alejarse de la "escena del crimen" rápidamente.

-(Esperemos que el encargado de las cámaras sea un inútil que se la pase dormido…)- Pensó issei.

* * *

 **Bien, este es el primer capítulo tipo "Flash Back", ahora le sigue la parte dos que obviamente es la continuación a esta. Aunque sinceramente tengo planeados hacer más de estos, para comprender mejor a los personajes más misteriosos que existan en la historia, ya sea el caso de Nialls y Sak, aunque el del primero si será un caso especial, algo que ya tengo planeado en que momento será y que obviamente, tendrá mucha conexión con el Capitulo "Flash back" de issei.**

 **Como en este capítulo issei aún no tiene sus poderes y no hay ninguna novedad respecto a eso, no hay listado de habilidades, otra vez.**

 **Otra cosa, me he tardado en hacer este capítulo porque sin mentir me he estado concentrando mucho en ver anime, y de paso leer las novelas de Zero No Tsukaima, vaya anime.**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Tryndamer95:**_ **Oh ¡Gracias! Bueno, me quede sin palabras. Saludos.**

 _ **godz 1987:**_ **¡Jaja! Hijo de papa :v Bueno, si son Oc´s, los personajes originales del juego ya pasaron a mejor vida en esta línea de tiempo. Pero eso no significa que no se hable de ellos, personajes como "Corvo" o "Daud" son originales del videojuego, y aunque no aparezcan en esta historia como ya dije, habrá menciones de ellos. Aunque de "el forastero" (este personajes que les da los poderes a issei, Nialls y Sak) no se puede decir lo mismo, es una deidad de vida eterna, por lo que este puede considerarse el único personaje original del juego que hace debut en el fic. Espero haberte iluminado, saludos.**

 _ **antifanboy:**_ **Vaya, con la reputación que te has hecho en fanfiction sin duda es un honor recibir ese comentario de ti. Aunque no me hare ilusiones, tarde o temprano debe haber algo negativo, hasta yo me los hago mentalmente. Saludos.**

 _ **¡Good Bye!**_


End file.
